Fairy Tales Aren't Real
by ThiMonkey
Summary: CHAPTER 20! Serena & Darien! He's falling for her, she's falling for him, but will they ever admit it? Not likely! The bigger question: How can they not? PLEASE read and review!
1. Watch out!

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon. A few of them are mine, but most of them are someone else's!  
  
Author's note: Hey! Thanks for checking out my fan fiction! PLEASE review! This is my first, so please read it and tell me what you think! Now, on with the show! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Watch out!  
  
"Amy!" a voice echoed through the empty hallway. " Stop reading! Don't you know that school hasn't started yet?" Silently, she wondered why she had accompanied Amy to the library in the first place.  
  
"Serena, just because school hasn't begun, doesn't mean I can't do a bit of light reading." she replied timidly, glancing up from her weighty textbook to face two impatient blue eyes.  
  
"Aww, Amy! Is that what you call light? I HAVE to get out of this library!" Serena whined as Amy turned the page and tucked her short, dark hair behind her ears. Laughing and shaking her head fondly, Amy sighed. Serena never was the studious one, she thought. She always managed to fall asleep in class. Slowly, Amy ambled toward the end of the hall, her eyes still glued to the pages of her book.  
  
"I thought I said no more reading." Serena asked, with a slightly irritated tone of voice. She grinned mischievously, as a brilliant plan formed in her head. She inched her way closer to Amy; her narrowed eyes were fixed on the open textbook in Amy's gentle hands. Finally, the time was right. In a flash, Serena grabbed the book from Amy and ran, holding it just beyond the reach of her startled friend. Together, they burst out of the deserted school hallway and ran into the stone courtyard laughing as the blazing midday sun beats upon their backs. Serena pranced around her childishly, waving the book in front of her and pulling it back just as she reached to reclaim it.  
  
"Oh no! Serena, watch ou." warned Amy, as Serena tumbled into a young man. Her books scattered around her and her backpack ripped open, spewing all its messy contents out onto the stone walkway.  
  
"Oww! Oh my gosh." she stammered. Slowly her eyes moved from his torso toward his face. She gasped as she noted his handsome features. His jet- black hair hung stylishly over his dark brown eyes. She was in shock. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his.  
  
"Um.Serena?" asked Amy gingerly, yanking Serena out of her trance. Here we go again, Amy thought, grinning. This should be interesting.  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Uh.I.I'm.so.so..uh.so-sorry! I wasn't looking." Serena stuttered profusely. Smooth, real smooth, she thought to herself. She bent over to pick up her things, fumbling under the gaze of the gorgeous stranger next to her.  
  
What a funny girl, he thought to himself. He chuckled as she gathered her things. She's cute, he thought to himself, unsure of what to do. He knelt down to help her.  
  
"Th-Thank you." she muttered, staring at a nearby leaf. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.  
  
"No problem." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I should have been paying more attention."  
  
"I-It was r-really our f-fa." Serena began.  
  
"Look. I really have to run. I hope you're okay. See you girls around!" he shouted, his back turned as he disappeared through the bushes nearby. As soon as he was gone, the pair burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"That was very refined, Serena!" Amy commented, attempting to stifle her giggles.  
  
"Hey!" Serena pouted, a broad grin across her face. "I thought I handled that extremely well."  
  
"You did!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah! I think this is the most conversation you've had with a hot guy!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just saying."  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"At least you didn't spill milk all over him like you did to Yousuke when he asked you for some money yesterday!"  
  
With that, Serena raced after Amy, laughing hysterically, as her golden pigtails bounced behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Darien? Where's Daddy?"  
  
"He's gone. He won't be coming back." He said, coldly. She had to know the truth. It had been a long, hard year without their father. He left for good. No hugs, no kisses, no goodbyes.  
  
"Where's Mommy?"  
  
"Mommy is gone too." He could barely mouth those words. It was too much - listening to the pastor go on about a better life. It would never be better. He had to get away.  
  
They told him he and his sister were to live with their uncle in Tokyo. He was glad to leave. He couldn't bear all the memories.  
  
"Darien, I don't want to leave." She cried. She didn't understand. She was too young. After all, she was only 4. . "We can't stay here." He replied simply. She would never know. She couldn't possibly remember the day their father left. She couldn't possibly remember their mother crying herself to sleep every night after their father left. Darien heard it. He heard her sobs through the thin, poorly built walls of their ragged shack.  
  
He remembered the doctor, pulling him aside to tell him their mother was gone. It was too much, even for a mature 6-year-old like himself. He remembered running to the edge of her hospital bed, his eyes welled up in tears, as the doctors took her away.  
  
His sister might not have remembered, but he did.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He stared up at the clear sky, as his steps crushed the crisp, autumn leaves on the stony pathway. He remembered that day. That day 12 years ago. His sister had only been 4 when their mother passed away.  
  
All of a sudden, a far off voice yelled, "Watch out!" and he felt the force of a young girl slam against his body.  
  
He turned around to face his attacker, angry with her for interrupting his thoughts. As he faced her, his anger quickly vanished. He stared into her eyes. They were two pools of water that seemed to call out to him.  
  
"Serena." another girl whispered.  
  
Serena, he thought. So that's her name. He tore his glance away from hers and bent down to help her pick up the scattered array of pencils and papers. Something else caught his eye. Hastily, he scooped it up, entranced by its simplistic beauty.  
  
Oh no, he thought. I completely forgot about work. Apologizing, he sped off, unaware that Serena's trinket was still grasped tightly in his hand.  
  
He ran through the bushes as the long, whip-like branches cut across his face. He grimaced. He had lost track of time. That girl. She seemed so familiar. It was like he already knew her.  
  
That's crazy, he thought to himself. He quickly dismissed the idea and made his way towards the newspaper's main building. He had just moved to this small town, Enoshima, a week ago and it was a miracle that he managed to find a job so quickly. Being late on the first day of a job was not likely to impress the president of the fast-paced newspaper.  
  
As he was ran, he felt something in his hand. Oh no, he thought, kicking himself. I forgot to give this back to her after I picked it up. Shrugging, he slipped it into his pocket and wrenched open the door to enter the air- conditioned building.  
  
"I'm sorry.It won't happen again, sir." he fumbled. As he made his way to the mailroom, he pulled out the trifle from his pocket to examine it more closely.  
  
It was a small golden locket in the shape of a star. It reminded him of her, the girl he bumped into, though he didn't know why. Sighing, he slipped it back into his pocket and began to sort through the mountainous piles of mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh, in case you were wondering, this takes place in Japan. Sorry if I get a few things wrong, like the names of places. Lots of thanks to Yuka! You are awesome! Okay! So, here it is! Hope you liked the first chapter! Please offer any suggestions or comments! Just click that button close to the bottom, on the left and review! Thanks a bunch! ^_^ 


	2. What Friends are For

Disclaimer: Um.I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! ^_^ I don't think this chapter is very good! It's pretty short too. Sorry, but I'm a little busy with school. I might not be able to post new chapters quickly. I hope you'll keep reading though! Ugh . . . I hate school. Hehe . . . but that's enough about me! Here's the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: What Friends are for  
  
"So.Serena! Amy told us you met a really hot guy today!" Lita snickered. "What did he look like? Did you fall all over yourself?"  
  
"Ooh! What hot guy? Where?" Mina asked inquisitively as she sat down next to Lita on the couch. "How come I didn't meet him? C'mon Serena! Spill!"  
  
"No." replied Serena obstinately. "I didn't fall over myself completely."  
  
"Yes you did!" Amy cried. "She was her usual tongue-tied self."  
  
"Meatball head! You are such a loser! When will you learn?" sighed Raye.  
  
"Hey you guys! Stop hassling me!" Serena moaned, recalling the events that had taken place earlier that day. "You guys are so supportive. How could I survive without you?"  
  
"What are friends for?" Raye replied scathingly. They all giggled and shrugged. The 5 friends were all gathered at Amy's house, seated on the couch in her living room, talking about everything and anything before the new school year began.  
  
"So tell us what happened!"  
  
"Well, it all started when . . ." Amy began. Serena groaned into a nearby pillow. Not at all eager to hear Amy's version of the afternoon's events, Serena waved goodbye to her friends, who were listening avidly to Amy's every word. She burst out of the house and began to walk home; her path lit up by the setting sun.  
  
She kicked up the golden leaves on the pathway in frustration. She adored her friends, but couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy towards each one of them.  
  
Lita was the strong, charismatic one with chocolate brown hair and vibrant, evergreen eyes. Amy was the smartest, kindest person Serena had ever met, while Raye was the stubborn, rebellious temple girl with raven colored hair and bright eyes filled with purple flecks. Mina, on the other hand, was assertive, confident, and gorgeous. So what was she?  
  
What was wrong with her? Serena's eyes welled up, as she thought of how pathetic she looked compared to her friends.  
  
Tired, she plodded over to a nearby bench and sat down. She yawned and stretched out her arms lazily. Glancing down at her watch, she decided to rest. It's only 5:00, she thought. I can get home before curfew. Serena lifted her legs up onto the bench and hugged them, gently rocking back and forth as she watched the sun dip under the horizon.  
  
Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she looked around, surprised at how dark it was. The streetlights flickered and emitted a soft white light over the street. Springing up from the wooden bench, she gazed at her watch, in awe of how much time had passed. "Ahhh!" she screamed. "It's 8:20 already?"  
  
She began to break into a run, headed all the way across town. I have to get home before 8:30, she thought. Or Mom is going to kill me!  
  
She was so caught up in her race home, that she had become oblivious to everything around her, including a quickly approaching figure.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" the man yelled, unable to stop.  
  
It was too late. They collided on the street and were both knocked to the ground. Not again, she thought. What is with today? Is the world against me? Pounding the ground with her fist, she grunted with frustration. When she had regained her composure, she looked up to see who had suddenly stumbled across her path.  
  
Uh oh, she gasped. It's him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmm..I wonder who that could be.heehee. Sorry this was so short! Okay.I just want to thank all the people that posted reviews! You're awesome! I really appreciate your comments! Sorry if Serena sounds a bit annoying in this chapter! She's supposed to be having a really bad day. Feel free to give me suggestions! Thanks a whole bunch!  
  
Lex: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too! I'll try to update soon!  
  
Ying: I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cd-girl: Thanks! I'll definitely write more! ^_^  
  
Anime-craziegurl16: Hehe.I'll write more! No worries!  
  
Aquarius: Good luck with your exam! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Starnight01: Really? Hmm..thanks for telling me! I'll look into that! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mae: Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to make the other chapters interesting too! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want to thank you again for reviewing! Please continue to read! ^.^ (Reviewing is good too!) 


	3. Jerk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
Author's note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sleep deprivation is not a good thing! @_@ I don't really know if this chapter is what you expected, but I did my best! I had writer's block for a while, but I'm pretty sure I'm over that . . . ^_^ Okay! That's about enough of me talking . . . er . . . actually typing . . . heehee. So, here it is . . . chapter three!!! Hope you like it! Oh yeah, I'm writing this late at night, so sorry if there are a few mistakes. (I'm lazy and don't feel like looking it over! Haha . . . lazy isn't good, but it's the truth!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Jerk!  
  
As she stared up into his face, her face turned crimson red. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Panting, she began to rise, when she noticed his outstretched hand. Serena paused, contemplating whether or not to reach for it. Did she really want to accept his help and admit she was weak? Not a chance! Ignoring his hand, she began to stand up and winced as a searing pain shot up her leg.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, his face full of concern.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . .I'm fine." She muttered through clenched jaws, attempting to hide her suffering as she got up. The pain was almost unbearable. Her hand stung. Glancing down, she noticed the deep scratches in her palm where blood had already begun to trickle down towards her fingers. She must have gotten hurt from the collision.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Heh . . . maybe next time you should watch where you're going." He replied cockily, anticipating her reaction.  
  
"W-w-WHAT???" she exclaimed, the word bursting out of her mouth, as she ignored the pain in her leg and hand. "I need to watch where I'M going? HAA!!!"  
  
"That's right! You heard me! This was YOUR fault. Before was YOUR fa. . ."  
  
"Spare me. This was YOUR fault! YOU bumped into me!"  
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"I'm not going to participate in this childish game."  
  
"That's because you know you'll lose!"  
  
"Would not."  
  
"Would t . . . " Serena was about to retaliate when she was cut short by a loud hushing noise.  
  
"Shhh!!! Shut up, Meatball head! The whole neighborhood can hear you!" Raye said as she stepped out of the shadows of the temple.  
  
Serena had been so enraged by her attacker that she didn't realize she was in front of the temple where Raye lived.  
  
"Oh . . . so that's your name! MEATBALL HEAD!" Darien smirked, pleased at the look on Serena's face. She still didn't know his name, even though he had known hers from the moment they met on the street.  
  
She stood there with her mouth in a hateful frown and her blue eyes wide open, staring at Darien with a look of contempt.  
  
"ARGH!!!" she bellowed. "You are . . ."  
  
"Extremely attractive? Devilishly handsome?"  
  
". . . the most irritating man I have EVER met!"  
  
"Really? I thought you kept running into me just so you could see me."  
  
"Ugh . . . In your dreams. I wouldn't run into you on purpose if they paid me. You're a pig."  
  
"Whatever. You keep thinking that . . . MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
"AHHH!!! YOU JERK!!!"  
  
She shot a Darien a murderous look and stalked off, leaving Raye and Darien in the middle of the darkened street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh . . . Sorry about that . . . Serena's not in a very good mood today." Raye apologized sheepishly. She hated awkward silences.  
  
"Oh . . . no problem. I was just joking around. I hope she didn't take it personally." He admitted, eyeing Serena staggering down the street. "I think I'm going to go home now. Sorry to have woken you up."  
  
"It's okay. See you later!" Raye responded as she walked back up the temple steps. Serena? Not take it personally? He's in for a BIG surprise, she thought, chuckling. I can't WAIT to see what happens next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena attempted to walk normally, which was extremely difficult due to the stinging pain throughout her leg. Don't let him see you limp, she said to herself, determined not to let him get to her.  
  
She had never met a guy so cocky, so conceited, so irritating! She couldn't stand him, yet there was a part of her that desperately wanted to see him again. NO, she thought to herself. He is a loser. I do NOT like him.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice Darien trailing closely behind her, watching her hobble off into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He quickened his pace to catch up to her. Her limp hung guiltily on his conscience. While they were arguing, he noticed a few drops of blood trickling down her fingers onto the street. Alarmed that she might be in more pain than she had claimed to be, he began to run after her.  
  
As he approached her staggering form, he slowed down, afraid to upset her more. He didn't think his joke would make her so angry.  
  
He flinched as he watched her crumble onto the cold stone pavement and gradually lift herself back onto her feet. Darien followed her for 15 minutes, unsure whether or not to help her. Just as he was about to reveal his presence, she opened a small black gate leading to a large house. She paused before she entered the house. Taking a deep breath, she stumbled into the doorway and slammed the door shut.  
  
I hope I didn't get her in trouble, he thought, regretfully. I've done enough to her.  
  
Looking around, Darien realized that Serena lived only a few houses away from him. He glanced back at her doorway and began to trudge home, her words echoing in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hey! It's me, again! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! You people are SOOOO awesome! You're definitely the reason I keep writing! ^.^ Thanks a lot!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mae: I don't know if this is what you were expecting, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing . . . again! I really appreciate it!  
  
FantasyFlower: Yep Yep! School is definitely busy! I hope I got this out fast enough! I'll try to get the next one out soon! Thanks a bunch for the review!  
  
Anime-craziegurl16: hehe . . . well, here's the next chapter! Thanks sooo much for reviewing . . . again! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: SOOOO . . . . Heehee . . . I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out really soon. I already have it written . . . well, basically, so I should be able to post it soon. Guess what? I like reviews! (Well, duh!) HAHA! I'm weird! Feel free to give me any suggestions or comments! Thanks a bunch! Please REVIEW!!! Thanks! ^_~ 


	4. The Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon . . . well, duh!  
  
AN: Sorry, but this chapter is really short and corny! ^_^ I wanted to emphasize the whole fairy tale thing. The fairy tale is pretty important to the story (well, at least to the ending that I'm thinking about). I also wanted to show how Serena is childish at the beginning and matures throughout the story! Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way . . . on to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Fairy Tale  
  
She slammed her door shut, enraged by the occurrences that took place that day. Thankfully, she escaped unpunished. Grabbing her clothes, she made her way to the bathroom to take a relaxing bubble bath. Her leg ached as she submerged it in the warm water. Surrounded by bubbles, Serena soaked in the tub. She couldn't let him get to her like this. She WOULDN'T let him get to her like this.  
  
"Serena! You've been in there for an hour!" her annoying little sister, Yuki, hollered. "I have to take a bath! So get out, NOW!"  
  
Grumbling, Serena stepped out of the tub and shivered. She hurriedly grabbed a nearby towel and dried off. As she slipped into her warm, thick bathrobe, her impatient sister knocked again.  
  
"All right! Hold on!" Serena screeched.  
  
She swung open the bathroom door and let her agitated sister into the bathroom. After she waddled downstairs to grab some milk and cookies, she kissed her mother goodnight and returned to her own bedroom. She stepped cautiously around the piles of junk and made her way towards a mahogany desk in the corner of her room. She rummaged through the random things scattered upon her desk and managed to uncover a thick leather book, its rich, blood-red cover embroidered with gold. Opening it gingerly, she flipped through countless pages of illustrations depicting mystical lands, dragons, and handsome princes. Serena then plopped onto her bed and began to read where she left off the night before, attempting to erase the memory of the day from her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[AN: This is where she is reading from her book. I tried to put it in italics, but my computer is so old and messed up! @_@ It ends where it says 'the end' (well that's obvious) Just wanted to clear things up! Please continue . . .]  
  
He fought off terrifying dragons and evil ogres to rescue the princess. With one kiss, he would free her from the enchantment placed upon her by the devious witch. It was ancient magic. She would not be able to leave the prison tower as a human. Every time someone had managed to help her escape, she turned into a monster and crept back into the ominous tower.  
  
He had to break the spell. He had to free his true love. So, he broke open the door and climbed the winding staircase towards the top of the tower, where his love was being held prisoner.  
  
Finally, he found her, chained up, sobbing in a damp, stone chamber. When she realized he had come, they embraced, staring deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"I thought you would leave me . . . " she sobbed, her tears flowing freely down her face. "How could you ever love a monster like me?"  
  
"I would never leave you." He whispered into her ear. "I love you with all my heart, no matter what."  
  
As he leaned towards her, she closed her eyes, awaiting her true love's kiss. With the touch of their lips, they both felt a shock run through their bodies. Fireworks danced within their heads. Something about it felt right.  
  
There was no denying it. They were in love. Truly in love.  
  
With that kiss, the spell was broken. They laughed merrily and he swept her off her feet. He ran down the staircase, his love clinging tightly to him.  
  
Together, they ran away into the darkness of the night, the stars twinkling like a million tiny diamonds in the sky.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed as she closed the book. Fairy tales had been her favorite since she was a child. She loved the adventure, the magic, the romance.  
  
How she longed to find the true love she read about in her childish stories.  
  
Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched her book close to her chest. She breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling. Her eyes fluttered and began to close. She had forgotten all about what happened that day. With one last sigh, she fell asleep, one thought resounding within her head.  
  
Would she ever find true love?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hehe . . . just want to say thanks for reviewing! You are all AWESOME!  
  
Mae: Hey! I'm so glad you liked it! It's also good to know that someone actually pays attention to my random ramblings . . . heehee . . . ^_^ Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
LINE: Ooh! New reviewer! Coool . . . anyway . . . glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Small-lady19: Yah! More new reviewers! Woohoo! Hehe . . . thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Panda10s: Wow! MORE new reviewers! Yah! Hehe . . . I'm so happy! ^_^ Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Super sailor usagi: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Um . . . I know this wasn't my best chapter, but it is kinda important to the story. I needed to add it in somewhere! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks soooo much to people who reviewed! I LOVE you people! Heehee . . .anyway . . . PLEASE feel free to comment or give suggestions! REVIEWING IS GOOD!!!! ^.^ 


	5. The Wrath of the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Sadly . . .  
  
AN: Here I am . . . again! Yah! I finally got past 20 reviews! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I'm sorry if I haven't updated fast enough . . . I've been so busy with tests in AP classes, homework, tennis matches . . . you know . . . all that stuff. This chapter isn't as morbid as the title makes it sound. Don't worry . . . actually, it's a bit childish! Anyway, thanks for being so patient! ^_^ I hope you like this chapter. If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to portray Serena as a bit lazy and immature. You know, the people that wake up late and have to rush in the mornings . . . like me . . . don't want to ruin it for you, so I think I will stop talking . . . er . . . writing! ^.^ heeheehee . . . I'm so weird! Okay . . . enough worthless chatter! Here's Chapter 5!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Wrath of the World  
  
*BEEP!*  
  
"Wait . . . hold on! A few more minutes, Mom." Serena mumbled, still half asleep. She shivered and hurriedly curled up into a tight ball, pulling the comforting blankets over her body.  
  
*BEEP!*  
  
"Serena! You're going to be late!" her mother's voice screeched from downstairs. "Don't forget your keys, honey! I'm leaving!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I won't . . . bye!" muttered Serena groggily, as she pulled the pillow over her ears. A few more minutes won't hurt, she thought as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
*BEEP!*  
  
"AHHH! Shut up!" she cried in a sudden rage. Furious, she flung the alarm clock across the room and watched as it shattered against the wall. She wearily rose from her bed, her leg feeling much better, and plodded into Yuki's room. She squinted at the clock hanging neatly on the clean wall. Her sister was carefully smoothing out her bed sheets, already dressed in her school uniform.  
  
As she watched her sister spin around, Serena saw Yuki's derisive grin. "You're going to be late, Meatball head. It's already 7:20." She stated plainly, her eyes laughing at the dazed expression on Serena's face. "I'm leaving! See you!" Her sister pushed past her and strode out the door, leaving Serena baffled.  
  
Finally, Yuki's words sank in. "WHAAT? I'm late? Oh no!" she screamed, tripping over herself as she stumbled back into her room. Ripping off her star pajamas, she grabbed her school uniform off the chair and attempted to put it on. Half-dressed, she grabbed her backpack and stuffed the contents of her desk into it. I'm so dead, she thought, as she leaped down the stairs, managing to button her shirt at the same time.  
  
She spotted some toast and orange juice on the counter. Grabbing the glass thirstily, she downed the orange liquid and began to gnaw ferociously at the slightly burnt piece of bread. She skidded across the kitchen floor to the main hallway of the house. Running past the door, she grabbed the knob and locked it. The door slammed shut behind her. In a crazy rage, she scurried down the steps.  
  
Oh no, she thought. This is NOT happening to me. Groaning, she spun around and stepped heavily towards the door. She had realized that her backpack was STILL lying on the floor underneath the kitchen counter, where the keys to her house also lay. This is going to be a VERY long day, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh! Someone let me in! Anyone! Urgh." she wailed, banging her head roughly against the thick chestnut door.  
  
I'm definitely going to be late now, she thought to herself.  
  
"IDIOT! I am a COMPLETE idiot!" she screamed out loud.  
  
"Well, I don't know about an idiot. A bumbling fool perhaps . . ." a deep voice said from behind her.  
  
She blushed and slowly turned around to see the same guy she had run into the day before. He leaned casually against the fence outside her house with his backpack slung loosely over his shoulder.  
  
Oh no, she thought, groaning. Did he have to pass my house? It's official. The world HATES me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he closed the gate leading to his house, he heard a deafening yell of frustration. He walked further along the street and found Serena, the girl he met the day before, whacking her head on the door. He watched her in awe as she struggled to break the door down. She's so cute when she's mad, he thought. No! Why did he think that? She was, after all, so immature.  
  
"Well, I don't know about idiot. A bumbling fool perhaps . . . " he butted in to the conversation she seemed to be having with herself.  
  
"What's wrong now, Meatball head?" he asked, grinning at her nickname.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare call me meatball head!" she snapped back, still furious with their encounter the previous day.  
  
"Okay, okay!" He lifted up his hands in a mock surrender. "So what's the matter?"  
  
"Let's see. I woke up late, my backpack is still in my house, I had practically nothing to eat, I'm a mess, I'm about to be late, and I am locked out of my house. So, I would say my day has been just GREAT!" she cried.  
  
Perplexed by her sudden outburst, he watched her struggle with the door handle.  
  
"Um . . . I could . . . uh . . . help you." He offered, reluctantly. He felt so guilty about what happened the night before. "If you want, that is."  
  
She was shocked by his offer. Looking at him curiously, she wondered what he wanted in return. If she let him help, he would never let her forget it.  
  
"Okay." She sighed. She hated accepting help from him -- from anyone. Her stubborn pride never allowed her to. Besides, what could he POSSIBLY do to help?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: WOOHOO! More reviews! Yah! ^_^ I'm soooo happy! Thank you sooo much! You people are sooo great! I hope you all keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Mae: Thanks for reviewing again! It's nice to see someone review every time I update! I really appreciate your comments! ^_~ Thank you soooo much! I'll try not to keep you waiting for the next chapter!  
  
Rei-hime08: Awww . . . thank you sooo much! Oh yeah! I looked at your artwork! It's really good! I wish I could draw . . . sigh . . . sadly, my artistic skill ranges from . . . stick figures to lopsided happy faces! Haha . . . I talk too much . . . well type actually . . . heehee . . .Thanks for reviewing! ^.^  
  
Leeta-starr: Thanks! I'm glad you love my story so far! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
  
Ngan: Thanks for the review(s) . . . haha . . . I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I'll try to update soon! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I didn't take too long to update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please give me any suggestions or comments! Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you all if anyone knew what Serena's last name is supposed to be. I can never remember! PLEASE tell me if you know! Thanks a bunch! By the way, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Just the press of one little button! ^_^ You people are the BEST! 


	6. The Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
AN: It's me . . . again! Sorry it took so long to update! I had tennis, school, and stuff! Yah! So far I am UNDEFEATED! WOOHOO!!!! I would just like to warn you that I am extremely extremely hyper! I think it has something to do with the bowl of sugar I ate . . . It was at the bottom of the box of cereal! Maybe it's because I have 30 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE SOOOOO AWESOME!!!!! WOOOOOO!!! SUGAR RUSH! @_@ Okay . . . I should really calm down! Heehee . . . um . . . I hope you like this chapter! It's definitely not my best, but it'll have to do! ^_^ On to the fanfiction! WHEEEEEE!!!! (I know . . . I'm soooo weird!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Memory  
  
"Soooo . . . how can we get in? All the doors are locked!" Serena asked shyly, deliberately looking at the cars zooming past her house. She didn't want him to think she was staring at him -- his ego was big enough.  
  
"Honestly, don't you use that brain of yours Meatball head?" he asked, irritated.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey, what?"  
  
"Fine. I'm only letting you get away with calling me that this time! Just because you are helping me."  
  
"Fine by me." He responded nonchalantly. Confused, she watched him approach the side of her house, pushing his foot against it testily.  
  
"What are you do . . . " she began to ask as Darien pushed off the wall and leaped toward the cherry tree next to the house.  
  
With lightning speed, he extended his right leg and hit the tree forcefully with his foot, showering cherry blossoms on top of Serena.  
  
With his last push, Darien leaped onto the roof, managing to maintain his balance. Carefully, he stepped onto the tiles and headed towards an open window -- the window to Serena's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did I get myself into this? I better not be late, he thought as he ducked under the window and entered a small room filled with pictures and piles of comic books sprawled carelessly across the floor. What a pig, he thought. As he moved swiftly past the unmade bed, he tripped on the snake- like sheets crumpled on the floor. He crashed to the floor and quickly heaved himself up. Suddenly, a dusty picture caught his eye. It was Serena, only a few years younger. She was on a cliff, her blonde pigtails blowing about, clutching something tightly in her hand. Darien paused. For some strange reason, it reminded him of a distant memory, lost in the complex, labyrinth that was his mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Darien!!! You can't leave!" she cried, her tears pouring out onto his chest. "What if we never see each other again?"  
  
"Don't worry. We will." Darien responded, secretly knowing it was a lie. He could never return to that place. For 3 years, he had called this place home, but it was not. He was a prince, it was his duty to serve his people when he became of age. Now that he was old enough to rule, he had to return to his own palace.  
  
"Please don't forget me!"  
  
"I won't. Just don't forget me." I handed her a small locket. "Do you remember this?"  
  
"Of course I do. We found it in a crater the day we met 3 years ago. How could I forget?"  
  
"Well . . . you can keep it."  
  
"No! I can't" she gasped, pushing the locket away.  
  
"Yes, you can! Go ahead and take it." He said gently, as he placed it in her ands and closed her fingers around it. Wiping away her tears, he kissed her gently. "Goodbye."  
  
Darien walked away, leaving her there to sob in the palace's courtyard. He was too young -- too young to take command. How he longed to stay with her. Over the years, she had become closer than a friend. Though they met when he was only 14 and she was only 11, he grew fond of her. He finally realized how deeply he cared for her.  
  
"Come, Prince Darien. You must return home." A palace guard grunted. Darien nodded and glanced back at her.  
  
"Goodbye, Darien." She whispered. She had a watery smile on her face and curtsied magnificently for a young lady. In response, he bowed stiffly and turned around, never to see her again.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hey, you! What's taking you so long? Not to be rude, but I really have to go to school!" Serena's piercing voice rang through his ears, ending his forgotten memory. To Darien, it was faint and distant -- like a dream. He didn't even know who the girl in his memories was. He wasn't able to remember her face. His memory seemed to have taken place somewhere else, like a different planet. That's absurd, he thought, quickly erasing the thought from his mind.  
  
Shaking his head, he bounded down the stairs and unlocked the door. Just as he turned the lock, Serena came bursting in.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you . . . uh . . . I didn't catch your name . . ." she said, embarrassed.  
  
Oh that's right, he thought. She still doesn't know my name. Let's keep it that way for now.  
  
Shrugging, he smiled playfully and turned away, leaving Serena silently curious.  
  
She grabbed her things, checking twice for everything she needed. Together, they left the house and Serena securely locked the door.  
  
"Catch you later, Meatball head!" he smirked as he turned the corner.  
  
She ran towards the bus stop, never pausing to catch her breath. Her training had kept her muscles strong and agile. She glanced down at her watch. Panicking, she began to run faster, headed towards a bus stop a few blocks down the road.  
  
I hope I make it on the bus, she thought. Otherwise I'm going to be REALLY REALLY late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay . . . I know, I know! This chapter was really short, but I couldn't think of anything else! I will update soon . . . I already wrote the next chapter, I just need to type it up. I've been writing in all my boring classes. Heehee . . . I'm so bad. HAHAHA! Anyway . . .I hope you all liked it! I know some of the facts are wrong, like the ages and the memories, but hey! Hope that doesn't ruin it for you! I'll explain the story behind the memory later in the story . . . does that make sense? ANYWAY . . . thank you SOOOO much for the reviews! You people are SO GREAT! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Yeah . . . I'm sooo sorry that my chapters are so short! I'll try to update more often to make up for it! ^_^ I'm so happy that you like my story! I read yours and I LOVE it! It's a GREAT story! I'm honored that you took the time to read mine! Thanks for the review!  
  
Aimy: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my story! I promise to keep updating and adding more chapters! Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Fox Wings: Aww! I'm so glad you like my story! I'll definitely keep writing! I'll try not to keep you waiting! Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it!  
  
Ngan: I'll update soon! I promise! ^.^  
  
Nice Chappie: Aw! Thanks! I hope you liked this one too! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Super sailor usagi: Yep! I updated! Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you continue to read my story!  
  
Panda10s: HAHAHA! You're funny! I don't get up THAT late! _ Pssh . . . I'm gonna smack my sister! Hahaha . . . don't listen to her! Thanks for the other review too! Heeheehee . . . talk to ya later! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yeah! So that was Chapter 6! Hope you liked it! It might not be what you expected though. I'm just going to make up my own story, not go by what actually happens with Sailor Moon. I'll update soon . . . PROMISE! PLEASE review! I'm so glad that people are actually reviewing! Please keep reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Until Chapter 7! SEE YA! ^_^ 


	7. Not So Boring After All

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! The story is mine though . . .  
  
AN: YAH!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WOOTWOOT! (well, actually it was my birthday when I typed this . . .) OOOOOKAY! I'm back with Chapter 7! Heeheehee . . . anyway . . . I'm sorry it took me SO long to update! I've been sooo busy lately! I can't believe I already have 40 reviews! WOW!!!! @.@ That is crazy! I don't know how this chapter is going to be, but read it and tell me if you like it! Yep yep! To the story . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Not So Boring After All  
  
As Serena approached the bus stop, she watched in despair as bus number 4 -- her bus -- screeched down the street. Groaning, she spun around and began to sprint across town towards Seikou High School.  
  
She flew across the street, her long, blonde pigtails flowing behind her as she ran. With every step she took, a sharp pain shot through her leg. Damn, she thought, her pace slowing down to a quick stride.  
  
I never knew Enoshima was so big, Serena thought, despite the fact that her town was actually quite small.  
  
"Told ya I'd see you later, Meatball head!" a voice called out haughtily. Looking around the street murderously, a sleek red convertible zoomed past her -- her 'stalker' sitting in the front seat. [AN: In case you didn't notice, her "stalker" is Darien, but she still doesn't know his name]  
  
He casually waved, pulling down his dark sunglasses to wink mischievously at her. She glared enviously and childishly stuck out her tongue at the quickly disappearing car.  
  
Sighing, she glanced nervously at her watch and continued running towards her school.  
  
She sprinted past Raye's temple and rounded the corner. She could hear the bell chiming a block away. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she shook her head, tiredly and took a deep gulp of air. She had to stop. Her leg ached and her head felt light and dizzy. Despite her years of training, she deeply loathed running.  
  
A few minutes later, she burst into the doors of the main hallway, whipped out her class schedule, and ran up the stairs.  
  
The bell rang again as she reached the top of the building.  
  
"NO! Wait!" She screamed as the teachers quickly closed the door. Skidding to a stop, she juggled the door's handle. LOCKED! What's up with her? Great, she thought. I get the cranky teacher.  
  
She smoothed out her uniform, shifted her book bag, and knocked timidly on the door.  
  
"Yes?" the teacher asked coldly, her eyes filled with malice. "May I help you?"  
  
"Um . . . I was wondering if I could be let into the classroom!" Serena said politely.  
  
"Fine, but don't be late for my class again . . ." she spat cruelly, glancing down at her attendance sheet. "Miss Tsukino. Take a seat by . . . Yori."  
  
Serena bent her head graciously and scuttled past her new teacher. A few moments of awkward silence later, Serena timidly squeaked, "Um . . . who's Yori?"  
  
Her face flushed furiously as the classroom rang with laughter. The teacher briskly quieted the class as a timid voice from the back of the classroom answered Serena's question.  
  
"I'm Yori."  
  
Grinning embarrassingly, Serena trudged to the back of the classroom and sat next to the shy girl that had spoken.  
  
" I am Miss Takahashi. This class is going to be a rugged road, where only the ambitious and hardworking will survive. Those who are often late, or caught slacking in their studies . . . " she glared viciously at Serena, who sunk back into her seat. " Will not make it far in my classroom."  
  
As Miss Takahashi continued to warn the nervous students, Serena subtlely leaned over towards Yori and asked, "I haven't seen you before . . . are you new?"  
  
Yori whispered in a tiny voice, "I was in your class last year. I came the last week of the school year. I think Miss Madenokoji introduced me to the class when you were sleeping."  
  
"I was NOT sleeping. I was . . . uh . . . resting my eyes!" Serena pouted, her lips forming into a wry smile.  
  
"Yeah . . . sure . . . you were resting your eyes while snoring with your mouth wide open!"  
  
"Yep . . . that's it!"  
  
They looked at each other and began giggling quietly.  
  
Maybe this class won't be so boring after all, Serena thought, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Whew . . . so that was Chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Oh yeah! I just want to thank all the people who reviewed! I love you all! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! ^_^ I really appreciate it! Please keep it up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mae: Yeah . . . some of my chapters are pretty short! I'm trying to make them longer, but I don't really have a lot of time. I'll try to update faster though, so it will make up for my chapter length! Eventually, she will find out his name . . . maybe in the next 2 chapters? I'm not sure yet. About the senshi forms . . . I'm not sure about that! If you could tell me some stuff about that, that would be REALLY cool! Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Yadrianne: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Maria: Aw! Thank you sooo much! I don't think I'll finish anytime soon, though! I'll definitely keep writing!  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Yeah! I think a sequel would be cool! You are a really great writer! I'm glad you like my story! ^.^  
  
Ngan: Yep yep! I'll update as soon as I can, but I don't think it will be that soon. I haven't really thought of what is going to happen yet. I'm a bit stuck! Either way, I'll update when I think of something to write. ^,^  
  
Super sailor usagi: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'll write more, promise!  
  
Buffy: Yeah! I tried to make her sound childish and innocent, like a little kid! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I don't really know if they will be that long. I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Liza: Thanks! That's so nice!  
  
Panda10s: Oh man! We've had some good times with those pixie sticks! PIXIE STICKS ROCK!!! Sister beating is good! Haha . . . by the way, thanks for the MILLIONS of pixie sticks you got me for my birthday! They were great! HEHE! Thanks for reviewing! See ya!  
  
Stephany: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! I'll write as fast as I can! Just gotta get out of this writer's block!  
  
Aimy: That is SOOO nice! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm sooo sorry about how short the chapters are! I'll try to update more to make up for it! I might not update for a while though, because I'm a bit blocked . . . Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yeah! Thanks so much for the reviews! I might not update for a while, because I have writer's block! I'll try to write something as soon as I can! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! You people are so great! Please keep reviewing! You're so close to the button . . . why not press it and review? ^. ~ 


	8. A Not so Quiet Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
AN: Hey people! How's it going? Hehe . . . well . . . I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but school is getting harder and harder. I think I've begun to lose my sanity. @.@ Sorry if the grammar or whatever is wrong with my story . . . but I really don't want to think about anything technical that's related to school. --__--" ANYWAY . . . I don't think this is my best chapter . . . I guess it'll have to do! Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: A Not so Quiet Lunch  
  
"Hey! Have you guys met Yori?" Serena asked as she and Yori approached a pair of girls relaxing underneath a sakura tree, it's blossoms floating in the light breeze.  
  
"Yeah . . . I think so. Weren't you in Miss Madenokoji's class last year?" Mina asked, a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Um . . . yeah . . . I came the last week of the school year." Yori replied, shyly. She stared at the grass, a tiny, shy voice coming from her mouth.  
  
"Duh, Meatball head! Why wouldn't we know her! She's in our class this year, too!" Raye snapped, her eyes glinting ferociously.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that!"  
  
"Fine . . . Meatball brains!"  
  
"You are SO mean!"  
  
"I'm just trying to toughen you up!"  
  
"No, you're not, Raye. You're a sadistic control freak!"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are . . . "  
  
"Do you two have to fight like this everyday?" a slightly irked voice asked.  
  
"YES!" they cried in unison, as they stopped glaring at each other to see who had just spoken.  
  
Amy shook her head disapprovingly, as she approached. She sighed and dropped her backpack on the grass next to Mina, who was rummaging through her backpack frantically.  
  
"Oh no! I left my lunch at home!" Mina shrieked. "I'm soooo hungry!"  
  
"Let's go find Lita! She always has extra food . . . " Serena suggested.  
  
"Don't you have a lunch?"  
  
"NO! I dropped it when I was running to school . . . what a waste."  
  
"I have to go get my lunch. I'll see you later!" Yori said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Hey Yori! Do you want to come to my house to hang out after school?" Serena called.  
  
"Oh! I can't . . . you can come over to mine if you want!"  
  
"Okay . . . cool! Bye!" Serena grinned, waving comically at Yori's departing figure.  
  
"NOW! Let's go find Lita and eat!" Mina announced, clutching her growling stomach in hunger.  
  
"Can't. I have to do research in the library." Amy mumbled as she closed her book.  
  
"Aw . . . Amy! No studying!" Serena whined.  
  
"Sorry guys! See you later."  
  
With that, Amy grinned weakly and headed towards the library. Serena and Mina quickly gathered their things and ran off to find Lita.  
  
"Litaaaa! Where are you? I'm STARVING!" they moaned, wandering aimlessly around the school.  
  
"Serenaaa! Minaaa! What happened to your lunches? Honestly!" an irritated voice inquired.  
  
They spun around and saw Lita a few paces away, surrounded by older students, her hands rested defiantly on her hips. Her emerald-green eyes were filled with a look of exasperation and amusement as she stared at them.  
  
"Let's go over and talk to her!" Mina suggested, bouncing over towards the large group, leaving Serena behind.  
  
"Wait up, Mina!!!" Serena cried, struggling to catch up.  
  
"Heh . . . still late, Meatball head?" a deep voice asked cockily, as Serena approached the small gathering.  
  
No, please, no! He CAN'T go to this school too, she thought, her eyes closed tightly.  
  
Slowly, she turned around and began to open her eyes. She looked around, wishfully thinking that the voice belonged to someone else. To her dismay, she saw Lita, surrounded by a few guys, one of whom was Darien.  
  
(AN: She still doesn't know his name . . . will she find out in this chapter? Maybe . . . *laughs evilly*)  
  
"Hey Serena. Hey Mina. This is my . . . uh . . . friend, Andrew. Oh yeah! That's his friend . . . " she began.  
  
"I see YOU finally got to school." Darien rudely interrupted, looking piercingly at Serena.  
  
"You two know each other?" Andrew asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . . sadly . . ." Serena muttered under her breath. "Mina, Lita, you remember . . . this is the JERK I was telling you about."  
  
"Watch it, Meatball head!" Darien snapped, angrily.  
  
"DON'T call me that!" she spat back.  
  
"Not like you could do anything about it!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
With each insult, they inched closer together until Serena was staring up at him, her blue eyes as cold as ice.  
  
They glared at each other, livid. Though the two didn't seem to notice, everyone could sense the energy radiating between them. The vision of them together seemed right.  
  
Breaking her gaze, Serena scoffed and shot out haughtily, "Pssh . . . you're not worth it . . ."  
  
She spun around and stalked away with her friends following her, leaving Darien rigid and dumbfounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien? Who was that strange girl?"  
  
An elegantly stunning girl strode up to Darien, pushing her flowing, black hair behind her back. She had a thin, curvaceous frame and deep, cerulean eyes.  
  
Casually, she walked up to him and flirtatiously put her arms around his waist.  
  
She stared curiously at his blank face. Darien watched Serena and her friends storm away. His glance lingered for a moment, intrigued by her presence.  
  
What was THAT all about? What an interesting girl, he thought.  
  
"Oh . . . no one, Mai. Just some girl." He muttered, smoothly putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Looking down at her, he smiled. Mai was gorgeous, smart, and HIS. Every male student at Seikou High School envied his luck. She was perfect, or so he thought.  
  
He was stunned by Mai's beauty, but there was something about Serena that intrigued him.  
  
What??? No way am I thinking about Meatball head, he thought. She's immature, crazy, not to mention psychotic. Yes. That's it. She's a nut case, that's all.  
  
A battle raged within his mind. When he finally managed to regain his sanity, he resumed his cool composure and continued talking with his friends. Although he was locked in deep conversation with Mai, his thoughts couldn't help but trail on Serena's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: YAH! So that was Chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Yep yep! Lotsa thanks!  
  
Mae: Um . . . well, I watched the show when I was younger, but then they canceled it . . . grrr . . . maybe you could just fill me in on all the names and all the main stuff that I might need to know . . .that would be great! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! ^_^ I'll try to update once I can think of something to write! Hehe . . .  
  
Cd-girl: Thank you so much! I really appreciate the review! I'm glad you like it! I'll write more once I can think of something to write!  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Yep! Yori plays a pretty big part in this! You are very very right! Something is DEFINITELY going to happen! SOON!!!! ^_~  
  
Panda10s: Hey! You are a great writer too! I liked the candy war! Messy, but fun! Cleaning up was NOT fun though! Thanks for the review! Keep reading!  
  
Saria: Sorry! ^___^ I couldn't think of more to write! Hehe . . .but now I have! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'll definitely continue though . . . thank you so much for the review!  
  
KiKi15: Thanks! I'll be sure to write some more! Thank you sooo much for the review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yeah . . . so I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon! I have some ideas about what is going to happen next, but I haven't actually written them down yet! Sorry if I take too long to update! Please review this chapter . . . or any other chapter! I'll try to write faster if I get more reviews . . . hehe . . just kidding! I'll try to write faster no matter what! Until Chapter 9! ^_^ Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me long to update! I went away for the weekend and I couldn't get online! =__=" Plus I had a lot of homework during the week. This is a really important part of the story! Very very important. I made this one longer than I usually do because I was on a roll!!! ^.^ I'm sorry Serena hasn't learned Darien's name yet. Maybe she will in this chapter. ^_~ Guess you'll have to read it to find out! Hahaha! Oh yeah! LOTS of smileys to Angel girl 4-ever for predictions! You are soooo completely and totally right! ^___^" Anyway, please review after you read! That would be great! Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Unexpected Company  
  
"Yah! School is over! Only . . . " Serena chanted, pausing to think. "A MILLION more days to go!"  
  
Her smile faded.  
  
"Cheer up, Serena! It'll be over soon . . . I hope!" Mina assured her, although her tone did little to ease Serena's worries.  
  
"She's right, you know. Do you guys want to come to my house after school? Serena already is . . ." Yori asked shyly, still uncomfortable around the outgoing girls.  
  
"Oh! Thanks for the offer, but I can't! I have to help Grandpa at the temple! I don't trust Chad to do the important work. Sorry!" Ray sighed, disappointingly.  
  
"I can't either. I'm supposed to spend 'quality family time' with my family." Mina complained, making humorous expressions as she spoke.  
  
Giggling, Lita simply answered, "Sorry! I'm meeting Andrew at the movies."  
  
"Aww . . .Lita! How CUTE!" Mina teased.  
  
"What???" her face turning a bright red. "We're just friends . . ."  
  
"Sure you are, Lita . . . and Serena is the most graceful person I have EVER met." Ray replied sarcastically, smiling as she recalled Serena's many "klutz attacks."  
  
"Hey!" Serena interrupted, a frown on her face.  
  
"Hay is for horses. Serena . . . are you a horse?" Ray responded wittily.  
  
"Raye!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Serena scowled at the floor, muttering wildly to herself.  
  
The girls stared at her oddly as she continued walking with her eyes glued to the floor -- straight into a pole.  
  
*Smack*  
  
(AN: This may sound strange.but you'd be surprised. It happens . . . it happens . . .sniff . . .*cries silently* . . .haha . . .no . . . seriously . . .^_^" oh man . . . am I a loser or what!?!?!)  
  
Groaning, Serena clutched her head in pain.  
  
"Teehee . . . " Raye giggled, failing to cover up her amusement.  
  
Soon enough, each girl was laughing hysterically -- including Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So when DID you move here?" Serena asked, kicking up the piles of dried leaves as she walked.  
  
"I moved to this house about a week ago, but I moved to Enoshima . . . about 2 years ago."  
  
"2 YEARS AGO?!?!?! Where did you live? I've never seen you around before!"  
  
Yori giggled, her shoulder-length black hair curving innocently around her face. She pushed her long bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"My uncle, brother, and I lived in a temple on the outskirts of Enoshima. My uncle taught my brother and me for those 2 years. Before that, we went to a private school in Tokyo."  
  
"LUCKY! I wish I could be home schooled. It's a sure way to get away from uptight old hags like Miss Takahashi."  
  
Yori laughed, shocked at Serena's daring attitude. They were so different. Serena was outgoing and unpredictable, while Yori was quiet and shy.  
  
"Yeah. That's true!"  
  
"So why'd you move here, anyway? Not that I'm not glad you're here." Serena added, hurriedly, as not to offend her.  
  
"My uncle died a few weeks ago. My mom died many years ago . . . when I was only a kid . . .about 4 . . . Dad left when I was a baby . . . so my brother is taking care of me . . .since he's already 18." Yori stated, an empty, longing look on her face as she stared into the sky.  
  
"Wow . . . I'm sooo sorry . . . I didn't know. Honestly, Yori. I didn't know."  
  
"That's okay. Really."  
  
They walked together in an awkward silence. Neither of them felt like talking. All that could be heard was the splashing of water upon the rocks in the nearby harbor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay! This is our stop!" Yori said, cheerfully.  
  
Serena looked around, confused.  
  
"Really? This is close to my house . . ."  
  
"I live on that street over there!" Yori pointed out.  
  
"NO WAY! I live on the next street over! COOL!"  
  
After they walked down the street for a while, Serena grew more anxious to see Yori's house and quickened the pace.  
  
"Wait up, Serena!"  
  
"Last one there is a monkey butt!"  
  
"Huh? You're one weird girl!" Yori called out, as she raced to catch up to Serena.  
  
By the time they reached Yori's house, both girls were out of breath.  
  
"W-wow! You never told me you were rich!" Serena mumbled, scanning the large estate.  
  
"That's because we're not! My mom left us this house in her will and our uncle completely paid it off."  
  
"Hurry up! I want to see inside!"  
  
"What? Hurry up? Sure . . ." Yori grinned mischievously as she stuck the key into the lock and began to turn it at a painstakingly slow speed.  
  
"Yoriiii!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Hurriedly, Yori grabbed the handle and swung open the chestnut doors. Serena poked her head in and was dumbfounded. She'd never seen a house so grand. The floor was covered with smooth, wooden panels. An authentic Indian rug with an intricate design sewn carefully into the fabric lay on the floor.  
  
A giant crystal chandelier hung above the entrance room. As sunlight streamed in from the open door, the hanging crystals reflected beads of colored light across the otherwise dreary room. Two identical staircases curved up along opposite walls of the curved circular room and led to the higher level of the house.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Not rich my butt!" Serena whispered, beginning to inch inside the house.  
  
"You ARE strange. Let's go hang out in my room." Yori suggested, making her way up the staircase.  
  
"Okay . . . hey! What's that room for?" Serena asked curiously, peering into a large room as she passed. The walls were blank and all that was in the room were cream-colored tumbling mats and an old oak cabinet.  
  
"Oh! That? My brother trains there. Our uncle taught him how to fight. I mean, really fight. My brother is one of the best there is."  
  
"Wow . . .impressive."  
  
Yori opened the door to her room and the pair began playing Yori's latest video game. A few minutes later, they heard the garage door open and a car skidded noisily into the driveway.  
  
"My brother must be home. Do you want to meet him?" Yori asked as she paused the game and glanced out of the window.  
  
"Um . . . maybe later. We're almost on the 10th level!" Serena replied, as she unpaused the game and began rapidly twiddling her thumbs across the numerous buttons.  
  
An hour later, Serena and Yori sat lazily on Yori's bed, thinking of things to do.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat, okay?" Serena said randomly, as she rose from the bed.  
  
"Okay! Bring me back a soda!" Yori called from behind her magazine.  
  
Serena leaped down the stairs, sliding her finger down the immaculate wooden banister. She walked thru the family room, past the pool table and aristocratic crystal chess set. Her bare feet made no noise upon the wooden floor. When she bounced into the kitchen, the fridge door was already open.  
  
Curiously she scooted closer and glanced over the countertop. To her surprise, there was a strange man rummaging through the food, his head buried deep in the refrigerator.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed, throwing herself back towards the wall.  
  
"Mmmpphh!" he mumbled, banging his head on the refrigerator's shelf as he reacted to Serena's sudden outburst.  
  
He rose, his back turned towards her. Pulling his head out of the fridge, he massaged it, wincing in pain. He spun around to see who had screamed, a sandwich clasped in his mouth.  
  
As Serena saw his face, she gasped, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.  
  
It can't be, she thought. I'm dreaming. This is a nightmare . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: I would stop it here . . . but I'm not THAT evil! I'll let you guys find out who it is . . . but you might have figured it out already. ^_~)  
  
He stared at her, frozen in shock. His sandwich fell from his mouth and landed on the floor, but he didn't bother to pick it up.  
  
Neither of them said a word. After a minute passed, he lifted his arm and slid his sleeve across his mouth, wiping away the mustard on the side of his lip.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Yori panted, as she skidding into the room, out of breath.  
  
Noticing that Darien was in the kitchen as well, Yori smiled at him and then turned back to Serena.  
  
"So! I guess you've met my brother, Darien."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: Don't worry! I won't leave you hanging. Plus . . . I really want to keep writing, so I guess I will!)  
  
"Uh . . .yeah . . . I guess you could say I've met him." Serena stuttered, quickly closing her mouth when she realized it was still open.  
  
Yori shot Darien a suspicious look and said, "You never told me you met her! I told you about Serena! Why didn't you tell me!?!?!"  
  
"Must have slipped my mind." Darien responded dully, still recovering from shock. He was careful to avoid Serena's eyes.  
  
For a minute of awkward silence, Serena stared at the floor, hoping to wake up from the never-ending nightmare that was her life.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
"I'll get it! You two can, um, get to know each other better!" Yori suggested as she ran to get the phone.  
  
Serena stared blankly out of the window, while Darien looked unresponsively at the floor.  
  
"So YOU'RE the 'super-nice, super-sweet, hilariously funny, pretty' girl Yori befriended? HA! That's laughable." Darien mocked.  
  
Serena smirked. Viciously, she shot back, "Oh yeah? So you're Darien, the charming, strong, cool, sweet, caring, best brother ever? Now THAT is laughable. I couldn't think of anything further from the truth."  
  
"Yep. That's me." He responded arrogantly.  
  
Serena raised one eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Whatever . . . idiot!" she muttered, rolling her eyes as she turned away and stalked out of the kitchen, limping slightly.  
  
Is she hurt that bad? Like I don't feel bad enough, he thought. He bent down to pick up his fallen sandwich and throw it away, contemplating whether or not to apologize.  
  
"Yori? I have to go, okay?" she called as she grabbed her backpack and slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Meatball head?" Darien asked, from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. I don't really feel like staying. I'd think YOU of all people would know the reason why . . .then again . . .it is YOU . . ."  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?" he inquired defensively, emerging from the kitchen with a frown upon his face.  
  
"Figure it out." She muttered.  
  
Serena spun around, desperate to leave. She yelled loudly, hoping that her friend would hear her. "Bye Yori! See you tomorrow!"  
  
She ran out the door and slammed it shut. From the window, Darien watched her sprint away as fast as her injured leg could carry her.  
  
"So . . .Serena's nice . . .huh?" Yori asked as she stood next to her brother and watched Serena leave.  
  
"What?" Darien stuttered absentmindedly.  
  
"She's sooo funny and sweet and nice. I would give anything to look like Serena. Isn't she one of the prettiest girls you've ever seen?"  
  
He thought about what his sister said. No way, he thought. She's an immature brat, who just happens to be incredibly attractive and mystifying.  
  
Wait . . .did I just think that? No way . . .she's meatball head. She can't be attractive. Can she?  
  
Darien was frustrated, battling his true thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to hide his true feelings, they began to creep back into his mind.  
  
"P-pretty? Uh . . .yeah." he muttered truthfully in response, a look of awe and curiosity on his face. Maybe she is, he thought. Maybe she is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay! I really liked writing this part of the story. Don't know how it turned out, but I hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! ^_^ Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I've gotten past 50! That's great! I really really appreciate all your comments!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lara1786: As you can see . . . she finally learned his name! Eventually they will realize that they have feelings for each other. I was sure to add in Darien's guilty feelings for injuring Serena just for you! ^_^ hehe! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: I know! I'm sorry the chapters are sooo short! I just keep writing until I can't think of anything else to write! Believe me, in this story, Serena is gorgeous. It's just going to take Darien longer to realize it. He will, eventually. She'll mature as the story progresses! Thanks for your comments! ^.^  
  
Kurama lover: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Yeah! You were COMPLETELY right! Hehe . . .Thanks for reviewing again! ^_^  
  
Mae: I completely agree with you on that! I know I'm not really getting to the action of the story, but I think things will pick up soon. It depends on my mood when I'm writing! ^_~ Thanks for everything!  
  
Panda10s: Hahaha! I'm evil all right! Mwahahaha! You are so impatient! Hehehe! Hope you liked this chapter! She finally figured out his name! I'm not exactly sure what part Mai will play in this though. Hm . . .  
  
KiKi15: Thanks for thinking I'm a great author. I don't think I'm that good, but if you say so! ^___^ I'm not sure what Mai will do in this story yet! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: She finally learned his name! YAH! Now the story is REALLY going to start. I don't know how long it's going to be . . .but I don't think it's going to end anytime soon! ^_~ I don't know if I should add any fighting scenes . . .I mean like when they are sailor scouts. I think I probably will, but should I have more than 1? What do you guys think??? I could really use your advice! Thanks a bunch! I'll t 


	10. Beyond Dislike

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon . . .  
  
AN: Oh wow! Hey, again! Um . . . I can't believe I got over 70! This is sooo cool! You people are soooo awesome! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update every week, but it depends on how much I can think of. This chapter isn't very good . . . I couldn't really think of anything ^__^". Oh well . . . here it is . . . I guess . . . Chapter 10!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Beyond Dislike  
  
"Minaaa! It was horrible . . . mortifying . . ." Serena cried into the phone.  
  
"It couldn't have been THAT bad!" Mina reassured the hysterical Serena.  
  
"You can't even begin to IMAGINE it. Ugh . . . I make a new friend and she just happens to be the sister of my arch nemesis!"  
  
"Darien isn't your arch nemesis . . . is he? I mean, you can't possibly dislike him to that extent . . . "  
  
"Oh . . . it goes BEYOND dislike. I- I - I . . ." Serena stammered and scrunched up her face as she tried to think of words to describe her feelings. "I loathe, hate, despise him with a passion!"  
  
"You're so dramatic."  
  
"I am NOT!"  
  
"Look. You hardly know the guy. Maybe if you get to know him, you'll like him."  
  
"Highly dubious."  
  
"C'mon Serena. Give him a chance."  
  
"What if I see him at school again? He's only 2 years older than us!"  
  
"Hehe . . . well, I'm sorry to say this, Serena . . . but you'll definitely see him again. After all, Lita sure is hanging out with Andrew a whole lot."  
  
"Who's Andrew?"  
  
"Darien's best friend . . . they're like . . . closer than brothers."  
  
"Oh great. Can't WAIT for school."  
  
"Do I sense a bit of sarcasm?"  
  
"Haha . . . only a bit!"  
  
"See you tomorrow. Don't let this guy take over your life, Serena. Hang in there! Hope your leg gets better." Mina said, encouragingly.  
  
"WELL, it wouldn't NEED to get better if it wasn't for Mr. 'I'm the King of the Universe' and his overly inflated ego." Serena scowled, recalling the incident.  
  
"Okay okay! I get it. You hate him. Later." Mina muttered, exasperated.  
  
Serena hung up the phone and threw herself onto her bed. She grabbed a nearby pillow and covered her face dramatically. She let out a muffled scream. Tomorrow's going to be a LONG day, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien! Wake up! We're gonna be sooo late for school!" Yori yelled into her brother's room as she hopped across the hall, attempting to put on her socks and brush her hair at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, languidly rising from his bed.  
  
He slid down the stair rails and ran into the kitchen. Gulping down his orange juice, he caught the piece of bread as it popped out of the toaster. He flung the garage door open and rushed into the car, where Yori was impatiently waiting.  
  
"Darien? Can we pick up Serena on the way there? She lives a few streets down!" Yori asked, hopefully.  
  
"I don't think she'll be awake. She doesn't strike me as a morning person." He smirked, recalling the previous morning.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Darien pulled out of the driveway, his thoughts lingering on what Serena said as she left their house the day before.  
  
Why was he thinking of her so much? She's not intruiging, he tried to convince himself. I don't care about her or her stupid comments.  
  
"Darien! WATCH OUT!" Yori screaming, bringing him back to reality.  
  
Panicking, Darien slammed on the brake pedal and the convertible came to a screeching halt, leaving a thick black skid mark on the road behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow . . .ow . . . ow!" Serena squealed as she picked up the burning toast and ran tripped over a rug on her way to the door.  
  
She dashed out onto the sidewalk and began to quickly walk towards the bus stop, determined to arrive at school on time.  
  
Stupid Darien, she thought. He never even apologized for running me over. What a big-headed jerk. I can't believe he's Yori's brother. I'm going to have to see even MORE of him than I already do.  
  
She groaned, shaking her head at the stone road. Maybe that's not a bad thing though, she thought. WHAAAT?  
  
She stopped walking abruptly in the middle of the road as her mind registered her latest thought. NO NO NO! I hate Darien. He's a jerk, even if he is REALLY good looking. ARGH!  
  
Serena was baffled. Half of her hated Darien to no extent, while the other half had an irresistible urge to see Darien again.  
  
She shuffled across the street slowly, still confused by her inner thoughts.  
  
Serena was so busy thinking about Darien, that she didn't notice the car speeding quickly towards her.  
  
Time slowed down for a moment as she spun around to face the car. She reacted swiftly, leaping out of the road and tumbling onto the sidewalk.  
  
She landed in a crouched position, barely scratched, as the car skidded to a halt. Serena rose, brushing off her skirt.  
  
"Hey! I was kinda walking there . . . " She growled, addressing the people in the car.  
  
"Serena?" a confused voice said, as the head of a young girl poked out of the car.  
  
"Yori?" Serena squinted, apparently confused.  
  
Serena blinked and took a step towards the two people in the car -- one of which was Darien Shields.  
  
"Hey . . .you okay, Meatball head? Darien asked nonchalantly from behind a pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
"Let me think . . . I was almost run over . . . what do you think?" she responded wittily.  
  
"Right. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." He added, sheepishly.  
  
"Well I think that was a bit obvious." She snapped. "S'ok though. I better go. See you at school, Yori."  
  
"No way! You can't walk!" Yori exclaimed, sitting up in her seat.  
  
"Yeah. Yori's right. Let me give you a ride. It's the least I can do . . . for running you over . . .twice." Darien insisted guiltily.  
  
"Uh . . . well if it'll make you feel better . . . I sure could use a ride!" Serena winked, causing Darien to pause thoughtfully, as Yori clambered into the back seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, there it is! Hope you liked it! I really have to thank all the people that reviewed! All your comments have been really helpful! ^_^  
  
Lara1786: Thanks so much for your comment! I'm glad you like my story! I dunno how great it is . . . but I'll take your word for it. ^_~  
  
White Kitsune: Thank you for reviewing! I'm not sure if I'm going to have them going into their alter egos. Not sure yet. Let me know if you think that would be a good idea.  
  
Ngan: Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update faster!  
  
Super sailor usagi: Thanks! I'll keep updating! Sorry it took me so long this time!  
  
Panda10s: Yeaaah . . .I'd say you are impatient! Haha . . . Thanks for the comment!  
  
GoldenLadyVenus: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Thanks for reviewing again! I really appreciate it! ^_^  
  
Mo0on: You love it? Really? Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you like it!  
  
KiKi15: I don't think I'm that good of a writer . . .but if you say so! ^_~ Thanks for the review!  
  
Aimy: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you for the review!  
  
Sibbie: Gotcha! Thanks for the comments! That's probably what I will do! THANK YOU SOO MUCH for reviewing ALL the chapters! That was great! This definitely isn't the end. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Yeah. Mai is the most popular girl in school, but she's sort of one of those snobby, stuck-up, jealous popular girls, not the kind of popular girls that everyone admires and likes. Does that make sense? Hehe . . . um . . . Darien is 2 years older than Serena and Yori and Serena's friends. So are all of Darien's friends. I know it's not that way in the actual Sailor Moon, but I didn't want them to be too far apart in age in this fan fiction.  
  
Mae: Yeah. I thought it was definitely time for her to learn his name! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hehe..: ASHLEY!!! I KNOW THIS IS YOU! YOU ARE A POOO! HAHAHA! No one else does the whole asterisk thing as much as you! Obvious! Haha . . .you are sooo mean! Teehee . . .this means WAR! Hahaha . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I had sooo many tests and exams and stuff! I'll try to update sooner this time! Thanks for all the reviews (except Ashley's comment . . . you know who you are . . .hehe . . . pssh . . .this is war, Ashley!) hehe . . . PLEASE REVIEW! I know this chapter wasn't the best . . . but please review anyway! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	11. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
AN: I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! I honestly never thought I'd get past 10! You people are awesome! Anyway, let me explain some stuff! Serena's wink wasn't really flirtatious, but more . . . friendly. She was taking Mina's advice and trying to get along with Darien and become friends. Neither of them really like each other that much. They are meant to be together and their true thoughts know that! Also, Mai is not a good person . . .she's one of those stuck-up, snobby people that have a lot of power because they are really pretty or feared or whatever. You'll see in this chapter. Definitely not one of my best. Sorry about that, but I've been busy and I'm not very inspired at the moment. Yeah . . .so now that that's explained . . . on to the story!!! Chapter 11!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Just Another Day  
  
As Serena clicked the seat belt securely into place, Darien pushed down hard on the pedal and sped off.  
  
The pressure pushed her back into her seat, her blonde pigtails flying in the wind.  
  
He glanced at her, still baffled by her wink. Was she flirting or was she just being nice? He couldn't think straight. She was an enigma, first furious with him, and then being polite and friendly. Serena cocked her head to the side, feeling his eyes focusing on her face.  
  
Darien blushed and quickly averted his eyes. Serena grinned, staring at the trees as they zoomed past.  
  
They screeched into the parking lot and came to a sudden stop. Serena lifted the handle and pushed open the door, grabbing her backpack as she got out of the car.  
  
Yori jumped out and Darien locked the car. Serena spotted Mina, Amy and Raye a few feet away and ran to greet them.  
  
"Serena! I'm going to go with my brother, okay?" Yori called.  
  
"Sure! See you in class!" Serena responded, sneaking a glance at Darien, who was patiently waiting for Yori. Casually, he slung his backpack over one shoulder and walked off, Yori trailing behind him.  
  
There was something about him. Something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
Just as Serena reached her friends, she turned around spontaneously and yelled out, "Hey, Darien!"  
  
He turned around to face her, his face full of confusion and curiosity.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." She added, gratefully.  
  
"No problem . . . Meatball head." He added, grinning mischievously, awaiting her response.  
  
Serena smirked and stuck her tongue out childishly at his figure.  
  
He chuckled and signaled his goodbye with a short wave.  
  
"See you later!" he called out. Serena gazed at his retreating figure as he entered the school.  
  
Pausing, she pushed her golden bangs out of her eyes and turned to talk to her friends, who were grinning happily at her.  
  
"Whaat?" She asked, exasperated.  
  
They burst into peals of laughter as a pair of jealous eyes glared at Serena from a window overlooking the parking lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was with that, Serena? I thought you 'loathe, hate, and despise him with a passion'?" Mina teased.  
  
"I'm just trying to be nice. That IS what you told me to do, isn't it?" Serena scowled, stuttering as she frowned at her feeble attempts at a defense.  
  
"Suuure, Serena." They chortled, unconvincingly.  
  
"You guuuuys . . . "  
  
"Whaaat, Serena? We weren't laughing at YOU . . ."  
  
"YES YOU WERE!!!"  
  
"Honestly Serena. Calm down."  
  
"I AM calm, Amy!"  
  
"Heh . . . suuure you are Meatball Head!"  
  
"Raye!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Argh! You are . . ."  
  
"Beautiful, enchanting, lovely?"  
  
"No! You are . . .Raye!!! You made me forget my word." Serene moaned, scowling at Raye, who was laughing hysterically.  
  
Serena glared at them, attempting to keep her face in a frown and hide the smile that began to form around the corner of her lips.  
  
Her eyes glanced over each of their faces. As she watched each girl struggle to keep in her laughter, Serena burst out laughing and was quickly followed by the rest of the girls. She was always a source of laughter and happiness. It had always been that way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena trudged up the stairs, hugging a large stack of books in her arms.  
  
"Can't believe her! I turned in that assignment! I actually DID it!" she grumbled, enraged by her marks on a recent assignment. Since the beginning of school, Serena loathed Miss Takahashi, who seemed to return her feelings. Though Serena dreaded going to meet her cruel teacher voluntarily, she had to.  
  
Just as she set her foot onto the last step, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and thrust her roughly against the wall.  
  
Serena winced, as her attacker's nails dug into her skin. Her books were sprawled on the floor, their pages badly bent. A salty tear escaped from her eyes and ran down her cheek.  
  
I won't cry, Serena told herself, fighting back the tears of pain. She opened her eyes and stared bravely into two malicious, hazel ones.  
  
It was an older student, her brown hair tied tightly in a high ponytail. She scowled angrily at Serena, who had begun to lose the feeling in her shoulders.  
  
"Let her go, Ai." Another girl commanded as she approached. Serena turned her neck slightly to look at the girl. She had long, raven hair that was tied into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Her cerulean eyes stared coldly at Serena.  
  
Serena's captor loosened her grip and stepped back slightly to give her room to breathe.  
  
Serena trembled, shocked by what had happened, before shaking her head and composing herself.  
  
"Uh . . .thanks . . ." Serena stammered, staring at the floor. She paused, waiting for the girl to respond with her name.  
  
"Mai."  
  
"Thanks . . . Mai." Serena attempted to leave, before she was stopped by a cold voice.  
  
"Not so fast." Mao commanded, her voice full of bittersweet kindness. Ai quickly shot out her arm, preventing Serena from leaving.  
  
Serena pushed back the strands of hair from her face and watched both girls closely, her body tense and ready to react. Mai bent down gracefully to pick up Serena's books.  
  
"What were you doing with Darien?" She asked nonchalantly, her eyes narrowing as Serena mumbled an answer.  
  
"What? Darien? Oh . . .his sister is my friend. They were giving me a ride." Serena replied, apparently confused.  
  
What does Darien have to do with this? Strange, she thought.  
  
"Really? You sure have been spending a lot of time with him lately."  
  
"I'm just Yori's friend. I don't even LIKE Darien."  
  
"It didn't seem like that to me."  
  
"Well, that's how it is."  
  
"Just remember. Darien is mine." She hissed through clenched teeth. Suddenly, a fake smile appeared on her face, as she shoved Serena's books at her.  
  
Serena caught them with surprise and stood, rooted into the floor.  
  
"Stay away from him if you know what's good for you." Mai raised her hands and pushed Serena back against the wall. Smirking with extreme satisfaction, she stalked off, Ai following her closely.  
  
Serena was frozen in place. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, determined not to cry. After minutes of staring at the ceiling, she shook her head, slightly and walked down the stairs, ignoring the numb feeling of her body.  
  
"Just another day at school." She mumbled, while hobbling down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Um . . . sorry this is so short! And I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been sooo busy with everything. ^___^ I can't believe I've gotten this far! I MUST thank all my reviewers! You people are soooo cool (except Ashley)! Hehe . . .Thank you to EVERYONE (still, except Ashley)! Mwahaha!  
  
Lara1786: Thanks for all the compliments! She wasn't really showing her Senshi powers . . . I dunno really! ^_^ In this story, I think I'm going to make Serena's character strong both emotionally and physically. She's not going to be completely scatter-brained. I don't know if that makes sense, but Serena is going to be different in this story . . . she'll be able to defend herself, instead of depending on others. I explained the flirting thing in the beginning note . . .so read that if you missed it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Panda10s: I explained in the beginning! Yep yep! Sorry it took so long again! *crouches in corner in fear of angry reviewers* Thanks for the review!  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Thank you! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing yet again! ^_^  
  
NGAN: Thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long! Glad you like it!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you SOOO much for telling me all the stuff you like! It really helps me write more! I'll try to update sooner. Thanks again for the review! ^_~  
  
Inuyashazqurl: Thank you! I don't know if Darien is going to turn into tuxedo mask. I'm not sure yet! ^___^ Thanks for the suggestion though!  
  
Sanjia: Awww . . . I'm glad you like it! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
mo0on: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
...: Yeah . . . I know. I'm so sorry that the chapters are so short, but I just write and stop whenever I can no longer think of things to write! That's why it takes so long for me to update. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ashley Strikes Again!!!!!!: Ashley! What is it with you and icepicks? You are psychotic. Truly. No . . . I think you flamed me before! Pssh. You are so mean! _ Go away. Flame Sara, not me! Hehe . . .  
  
Mae: I'm not really sure about the whole "powers/no powers" thing. Depends, I guess. Not sure yet. Hehe . . . it's going to take them quite a long time to realize the truth. Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sibbie. : Dunno if this is what you were expecting, but thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter is okay! Thanks again!  
  
KiKi15: Awww . . .Thank you soo much! I'm so flattered! *Blushes* Thanks for the review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: In this chapter, I really wanted to show how Serena is actually a really strong character, emotionally and physically. That's how she's gonna be in this story, at least. I also wanted to show how Mai is such a horrible person. She is the kind of fake, jealous person that has to hold the most power. She comes off really sweet to some people, but is cruel to many others. Yep yep. Sorry about the wait and the chapter. I know it's not my best. Sorry! ^__^  
  
Either way, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are what keep me going! Thanks a bunch! ^_~ 


	12. Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: Hey! So . . . I finally got around to writing this chapter! YAH! I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^ Thank you all for reviewing! I hope I described what happens in this okay. Tell me if you need further explanation. I honestly don't mind explaining, cuz I think I leave out a lot of stuff I mean to put in. After I finish writing, I usually don't have time to re-read before I post! ^___^" So anyway . . . Here's Chapter 12!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: Just Nothing  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Amy asked, lines of worry and concern etched across her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . sorry . . . nothing." Serena mumbled, staring distantly at her untouched lunch.  
  
"Obviously SOMETHING is wrong with her, Amy. Meatball head hasn't even taken a bite out of her sandwich." Raye snickered. She glanced at Serena, awaiting some type of comeback or scowl. Instead, Serena sighed, shook her head, and moved on to fiddling absentmindedly with a blade of grass.  
  
"It's nothing. Seriously. I'm just a little . . . worn out." Serena reassured her troubled friends, who frowned slightly in doubt.  
  
"Yori!" a voice called out. The girls turned their heads toward the voice and saw Darien approaching -- his arm around Mai's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! What brings you here?" Yori asked, curiously.  
  
"I wanted to know if you needed a ride home today. Bring Meatball head along if you want." He grinned, as Mai stiffened. Her eyes stared piercingly at Serena's figure, lying on the grass.  
  
"Um, su-" Yori began, before Serena quickly interrupted her.  
  
"No. That's okay." She spat out coldly. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Darien and Mai. Roughly, she pushed herself up and brushed off the blades of grass clinging to her uniform. Without another word, she stalked away, her pigtails swaying with the cold breeze.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Darien asked, shocked by Serena's reaction.  
  
Mai shrugged innocently, her lips curled into a smirk, as she happily watched Serena walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't let it get to you, she thought. They aren't worth it. Then again, why should I have to stay away? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not afraid of her . . .  
  
"Serena?" a timid voice called from behind the corner.  
  
"Amy?" Serena responded, as she poked her head out from behind the wall.  
  
"Um . . . I saw your arms . . . " Amy stuttered, her eyes full of understanding. "Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"Not really." Serena replied blankly, as she looked down at her arms and saw two dark bruises forming on her peachy skin.  
  
A salty tear slid down her face as she stared off into the distance. Amy pulled her into a warm embrace, comforting her. She wiped it away with a brush of her hand and unraveled the entire incident.  
  
"I should just do what she wants. It's not like it matters." Serena murmured, playing with the edge of her skirt as the two girls sat on a cold, stone bench.  
  
"No! You can't. You've never listened to anyone before! Why start now?"  
  
"Heh . . . you're right, Amy. Who cares about her!" Serena smiled, a look of strength and rebellion shining brightly in her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Let's get to class. Don't want to make Miss Takahashi mad!"  
  
"Haha . . . okay. Hey Amy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." They smiled at each other and began climbing the stairs to the second floor of Seikou High School.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien! I'm going to go hang out with Serena's friends at the arcade. So I don't need a ride. Serena's coming over today to study though." Yori announced, excitedly.  
  
"Um . . . okay. How are you going to get home?"  
  
"Andrew is going to give me a ride. He'll be with Lita, so he offered to drop me off at home. Serena has to talk to Miss Takahashi after school, so she's just going to walk to our house after. Can you let her in?"  
  
"Sure. If I'm home . . ."  
  
"See you later then!" Yori waved energetically and bounced over to Mina and Raye.  
  
Serena and Amy walked out to meet them, passing Darien. Serena shot him a quick look of contempt and continued walking towards her friends.  
  
Mai approached Darien's car, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped in. Rolling his eyes, Darien glanced once more at Serena and backed out of the parking lot, leaving them in a cloud of smog.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Serena informed her friends that she had to stay after school to talk to Miss Takahashi, the girls decided to head towards the arcade, while Serena left to talk to the teacher.  
  
"I can't believe Miss Takahashi. She has got to be the WORST teacher at Seikou High!" Amy exclaimed, infuriated. She kicked a nearby rock in frustration as the group walked along the sidewalk.  
  
"Whaaat? Amy? Doesn't like a teacher? Am I hearing things?" Mina exclaimed, dramatically holding her amazed face in between both her hands.  
  
"Haha. Very funny. She's lecturing Serena on how to be a 'good student'. . . just because Serena wasn't participating! It's not even Serena's fault. Miss Takahashi just despises her."  
  
"Serena was acting pretty odd today though. I wonder what was wrong . . .do any of you guys know?" Yori asked, as each of the girls shook their heads.  
  
"Um . . ." Amy mumbled, nervously avoiding her friend's eyes.  
  
"AMY! Do you know something? TELL US!" they cried in unison, anxiously waiting for Amy to speak.  
  
"It's not my place to say! Serena should tell you."  
  
"Serena's our friend too! We have a right to know." Raye declared.  
  
"Raye's right. Just because Serena doesn't feel like telling us, doesn't mean we shouldn't know. She keeps a lot of things that she should tell us to herself." Lita stated, convincingly.  
  
"Fine. You're not going to like it though . . ." Amy began telling the story as they walked into the middle of town towards the arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate her!" Serena cried, as she trudged slowly along the cement walkway. "First she yells at me in class, then she makes me miss the bus, then she makes me write an extra essay about the importance of participation to a classroom! I HATE HER!"  
  
She scowled menacingly at the road, violently imagining that a crisp, golden leaf was her heartless instructor, and then grinding it underneath her feet.  
  
After walking a couple more paces, Serena began to dawdle and stared up thoughtfully at the clouds, arching her head towards the sky.  
  
She sighed, soaking in the sun's warm rays that gently kissed her skin. It was so peaceful, serene. Or so she thought.  
  
"Still got your head in the clouds . . .eh, Meatball head?" a voice teased.  
  
Indignantly, Serena searched for the voice, her calmed expression changing rapidly into a frown.  
  
Darien stopped his car in the middle of the road and stuck his head out of the window. He pushed back his hair and kept one hand on the steering wheel with ease. He lowered his dark sunglasses to reveal dark, chocolate brown eyes that twinkled mischievously as he awaited her response.  
  
"No . . . I was just thinking, if you must know . . ." Serena responded, continuing to walk in the opposite direction of Darien's car.  
  
Darien easily maneuvered his car and set it into reverse, following her as she walked.  
  
"Thinking actually goes on in that head of yours? My my, what a surprise."  
  
"Pssh . . .shows how much YOU know."  
  
A car came zooming around the corner in Darien's lane. Effortlessly, he spun the wheel and entered the next lane, allowing the car to pass. With a yawn, he reentered the lane next to the sidewalk where Serena was walking.  
  
"STOP! You're going to hurt someone!"  
  
"Haha . . . what? You aren't worried about ME getting hurt?"  
  
"Now that you mention it . . .NO!" She stammered, blushing slightly, as she continued strolling on the sidewalk. Darien stubbornly drove in reverse alongside her, occasionally switching lanes to allow approaching cars to pass.  
  
"Are you going to get in then?"  
  
"Huh? Why would I?"  
  
"You're headed to my house anyway. Let me give you a ride! I owe you one, for running you over . . . twice."  
  
"No, you don't. You already gave me a ride this morning."  
  
"That was because of Yori. Besides, it's a long way across town to our house . . ."  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"What's not to know?"  
  
"Fine, but only because I don't want to walk." She declared, stubbornly. A tiny smile formed on her lips as she got into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She rode in silence, staring intently at the scenery passing by.  
  
"So . . . what's with the arm?" Darien asked, his eyes still fixed on the road.  
  
"Oh . . .nothing." Serena responded, shifting herself so that it was not visible.  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing, but if you insist . . ."  
  
"Believe me. It's nothing."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The eerie silence resumed and was only interrupted by the soft purr of the engine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So . . . now that that's done . . . I hope you liked it! ^_^ I'm soooo sorry it took soooo long to update! Please don't threaten me with icepicks or other sharp objects! That's no fun! Hahaha . . . yeah . . . I know I'm a loser . . . but anyway! I gotta thank all my reviewers! You are all sooo great! Many many many thanks! ^_^  
  
I'm baaaaaaaaack! : Yah Ashley! You are the first! Woohooo! Hahaha! I'm so sorry you feel so unloved! Hehehe . . . yes . . .haha . . . you are my inspiration! Hehehe . . . anyway . . .i'm glad you've decided not to be so mean to me! That makes me feel happy! Yer a pal! Haha . . . I laugh a lot. I just noticed that. I was looking back at all my comments from previous chappies and such . . .and I realized that I do this " . . ." and laugh A LOT! Isn't that strange? What can I say? I'm a strange child. Hehe . . .oops. there I go again. Well, I hope this lengthy note has satisfied your need to feel important. I'm such a great friend. Woohoo. ^_^  
  
Lara1786: No problem! I'm so glad you like my portrayal of Serena in this story! Thank you sooo much for your comments. I really appreciate them! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: Thanks for the review! I'll try to update more often! I really have to work on that . . .  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Awww! Thank you sooo much! I hope I didn't take too long to update! ^___^ Thank you for all your great comments and for reviewing once again!  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: hehe . . . I'm really not sure yet. I have the ending in my head, I just have to figure out how to get there! ^_^ Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Panda10s: hehe . . .Ashley is one . . . um . . . "interesting" character. Teehee . . .I'm not as evil as you are, but Mai will back off eventually. Ashley is obsessed with pitchforks. It's actually quite strange. But what the hey! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ashley: Yes. I got quite a laugh. Glad you reviewed more than once though. Now I have one more review! YAH! By the way . . . I think you are a freak. HAHAHAHA! Go Booki! I'm the best! Poo. Now I'm really gonna get poked during AP Bio study group meetings! Awww . . . *cries violently in corner*  
  
Mae: Hehe . . . oops. I must have forgotten to write in a part. Hehe . . . I think I was going to make her think that she didn't feel like taking a verbal beating from Miss Takahashi and decide to eat lunch. Thanks for being so observant! ^__^ Thanks for the suggestion and the review!  
  
Sibbie: Thanks! Hehe . . .looks like you'll just have to find out! ^_~ Thanks for all your comments and your review! I really appreciate it! ^_^  
  
LiLKiKi15: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! Congrats on finding your pen name! ^_^ Thank you for the review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I hope you all liked the chapter! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS! They keep me going! Hehe . . .PLEASE REVIEW! ^___^" 


	13. Too Funny & Too Nice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Well, maybe all the stuff you don't recognize . . .  
  
AN: Okay . . . first of all, I know Serena isn't the type of student who studies, but I wanted to show how she is beginning to mature and accept her educational responsibilities. That's how she's going to be portrayed in this fanfic. I mean . . . everyone matures EVENTUALLY . . . ^_^ Secondly, I wanted to know if you guys think I should have battles in this story. I'm not quite sure. Also, do you think Darien should find out EVENTUALLY what Mai did? Please tell me what you think in your review!!! I'd really appreciate it! Thirdly, I love all my reviewers! You are all sooo great! I finally got over 100 reviews! I never expected to . . . Thank you soooo much! I would also like to thank all the GREAT people who have me on their favorite author's list! I feel sooo honored! ^_^ I hope I live up to your expectations! Here's Chapter 13!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Too Funny & Too Nice  
  
"Hm . . . looks like Yori's not home yet . . ." Darien muttered as he unlocked the door and stepped into the house, motioning for Serena to follow him.  
  
"Okay. I'll just wait for her in her room." Serena responded, making her way up the stairs.  
  
"Want something to eat while you wait? I'm gonna get something to eat anyway . . ."  
  
"Naw . . . that's okay." She declined, just as her stomach let out a loud growl.  
  
Blushing, she smiled innocently at Darien as he stood there with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Um . . . maybe I'll have something to eat after all. I'm kinda starving." She admitted.  
  
"Heh . . . me too. So what do you want on your sandwich?" he asked, as Serena sat down on a stool near the kitchen counter.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Uh. . . You sure you want EVERYTHING?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows, as if to taunt her.  
  
"Yep. Everything."  
  
"Risky. Very risky."  
  
"Ha. Believe me. I can handle it."  
  
"If you insist . . . " he smirked, piling on everything from chili peppers to onions to hot sauce.  
  
Grinning, she watched curiously as he popped a spicy pepper into his mouth and put his finishing touches on his food creation.  
  
It was massive. Its contents spilled out onto the counter as Darien passed Serena half of the extravagant sandwich.  
  
"Wow. You really DO mean everything." She mumbled, staring wide-eyed at the giant, overstuffed sandwich in her hands.  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Haha! You wish!" she sneered, as she opened her mouth as wide as she could and took a large bite.  
  
Darien watched her chew thoughtfully, his mouth hanging open in awe, as he took a large gulp of his soda. No one has EVER eaten my sandwich without spitting it out, he thought. Impressive. I must admit, the girl can eat.  
  
She swallowed after a while and paused, staring hard at the sandwich.  
  
"So???" he asked impatiently, awaiting her response.  
  
"Eh . . . needs more hot sauce." She reached over the countertop and grabbed the large red bottle. To Darien's amazement, she slathered it onto the sandwich and took another bite.  
  
As she chewed her food, their eyes met from across the counter.  
  
Unable to hold it in, Darien burst out laughing, spewing his soda all over the kitchen.  
  
"Whuuuut???" Serena scowled, a glint of humor in her eyes as she spoke with her mouth half full of food.  
  
Darien gasped for breath and slapped the countertop hysterically.  
  
Gulping down the remaining food, she slid her hand across her mouth to wipe away the hot sauce that clung to her lip and placed her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"Are YOU laughing at ME?"  
  
"Haha . . . y-y-yep . . . haha . . ." he stuttered, amid his peals of laughter.  
  
She shot him a piercing look and glared at him. Sensing her gaze, he stopped mid-giggle and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither one daring to make a sound. They were locked in a heated staring contest, both determined to outlast the other.  
  
Serena struggled to contain herself and immediately started to giggle.  
  
He joined in and they soon ended up chortling and lying on the couch, clutching their stomachs. As they lay cackling on the couch, Darien accidentally bumped Serena's shoulder, causing her to yell out in pain.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
"C'mon Meatball head. Let me see it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeease?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEEEASE?"  
  
Annoyed by his persistence, she let out an irritated cry.  
  
"Okay! Fine."  
  
She turned towards him so he could examine the bruise more closely.  
  
"Ow. Looks like it hurt. I'll get some ice." He muttered, walking over to the freezer to get an icepack.  
  
Gingerly, Darien placed the cold icepack onto her arm. She winced as the cold material sent chills through her body and her upper arm throbbed with pain.  
  
His touch was unexpectedly caring and gentle. He held her arm with delicately, as if it were made of porcelain. Though she hated to admit it, his touch was rather relaxing. Something about it made her forget about everything. Still, there was something oddly familiar about it that she just couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"Why did this happen again, Meatball head?" he asked, as they sat for a few minutes in awkward silence.  
  
"Um . . .I'm a klutz . . .i guess." She responded, timidly.  
  
"Haha. Figures." He grinned wickedly at her.  
  
She smiled weakly, turning her head away. If only he knew, she thought.  
  
Just as Darien was about to speak, they heard the door open and slam shut.  
  
"Looks like Yori is home." Serena muttered.  
  
"Serena?" Yori called from the main entrance hall. She rushed into the living room, clutching her schoolbooks.  
  
As Yori saw her sitting on the couch with ice, she ran over and threw her books carelessly on the floor, a look of worry and anger painted on her face.  
  
"Are you okay? Why didn't you tell us what happened?"  
  
"Well, I . . ." Serena began.  
  
"Tell who? What happened? Huh?" Darien asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Ugh . . . Mai, that horrible, beastly . . ." Yori started to explain, turning to address her brother.  
  
"Yori! Stop . . ." Serena whispered. "It's okay. Really."  
  
"NO! It isn't. She had no right to do that! You didn't even do anything to her!"  
  
"Mai? What about Mai?" Darien questioned impatiently.  
  
"That witch . . ." Yori spat out, emphasizing her insult.  
  
" . . .did nothing. Absolutely nothing." Serena raised her voice, attempting to drown out Yori's angry ranting.  
  
"Serenaaa!" Yori stared pleadingly at her. She desperately wanted her brother to know the truth.  
  
"Yori . . ." Serena warned, her eyes looking disapprovingly at Yori.  
  
"Fine." Yori pouted, folding her arms across her chest and frowning.  
  
"Huh? What about Mai? What happened? Whaaa?" Darien moaned, looking back and forth between Yori and Serena, apparently baffled.  
  
"Nothing. Believe me. It's nothing. Thanks for the sandwich and the ice. We'd better start working."  
  
Serena handed Darien the melting icepack and motioned to Yori to head upstairs.  
  
Yori nodded and they left the room, leaving Darien alone with a dripping icepack in hand.  
  
Strange, he thought as he watched Serena's retreating figure leave the room. Funny girl, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two girls sat in silence, surrounded by an endless sea of textbooks and paper. Pencils and pens were scattered around the usually spotless room.  
  
Serena lay on the bed, a pencil clasped in her mouth. Her eyes were narrowed, concentrating hard on an open biology book in front of her.  
  
Yori glanced up, a look of blatant frustration on her face. Suddenly, she slammed the book shut and glared questioningly at Serena.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him? He should know. She IS his girlfriend . . ." she fumed, staring incredulously as Serena shook her head.  
  
"I don't want him to make any decisions on my account. He should realize how horrible she is on his own."  
  
"You're too nice for your own good, Serena."  
  
Serena chuckled. Mockingly, she let out a dramatic sigh.  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
The pair giggled and resumed their strenuous studying for an exam the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yeaah! So that's it! I have to thank all my reviewers! ^___^ LOTS AND LOTS OF THANKS!  
  
Sky: Aw! Thanks! I fully intend to continue writing! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
  
Panda10s: Uhhh . . . yes . . .you are weird! Hahaha . . .but I am so very lucky to have friends like you who review! YAH! I looove reviews! ^_^ Thanks for reading again! You're the best!  
  
LiLKiKi15: Hehe . . .I liked writing that part too! ^__^ Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: I hope I updated soon enough for you! ^___^" I'm sooo glad you like my story!!! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Angelgirl 4-ever: Hehehe . . . I know . . . It took me a reeaaally long time to update! I'm sooo sorry! ^____^" Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update sooner . . . well, at least every week, If I can . . .  
  
Babli16: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angel: Aww! Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoy reading my story! I'll try not to keep you waiting!  
  
Sailor aqua001: Reaally? You love my story! That is sooo nice of you to say! Thank you for reviewing! ^__^  
  
Mercurianprincess: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
super sailor usagi: I dunno exactly how I plan to have Darien find out . . .or if he will ever find out. Do you think he should? Hm . . . Thanks for the review!  
  
Mae: Really? His eyes are blue? Hmm . . . I must have forgotten. I haven't watched the anime in a loooong time. ^____^" Thanks for pointing that out! I'll change his eye color to blue in the later chapters! I'm not exactly sure what part the teacher will play, but I think she'll be pretty important. I don't think I'll have a battle though . . .I'm no good at those. Thanks for being so observant! ^___^ I really appreciate it! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Thanks! I'm sooo glad you like my story! Thanks again for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I'll try to update soon! Oh yeaaah . . .if you were wondering why Darien didn't notice, even though it was pretty obvious . . .well, that's because he is pretty oblivious. Do you think he should find out? Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!!! Please REVIEW! ^_~ 


	14. Cold

Disclaimer: Yeah . . . not mine . . . please don't hunt me down!  
  
AN: Hey! Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! My reviewers are so awesome! I dunno how this chapter is . . . but I tried to update as soon as I could. I had it all written down, but I left my notebook in my locker at school, so I wasn't able to work on it over the weekend! I'm sooo sorry! ^___^" I posted it as soon as I typed it out though! Hope that's okay with you guys!! ^___^  
  
I might not update in a while, because I am a sick. Sick enough to not be able to concentrate on writing because I am too busy sniffing and coughing. ::sigh:: Being sick really isn't any fun!!! =__=" Argh. ::sniff:: Sorry if it takes a long time to update! I'll try to get better soon and write more. ::cough:: Mmmkay! So here is chapter 14!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: Cold  
  
Serena and Lita stood at the counter, deciding what they wanted to eat. Serena watched the snow, falling softly down on the already white ground. The windows were frosted with pure flecks of ice. The streets were abandoned, nothing but an snow filled winter wonderland.  
  
"I'll just have some hot chocolate." Lita stated simply, nodding.  
  
"Umm . . . I'll have a hot chocolate too . . . and a sandwich . . . with . . . everything." Serena decided, telling the impatient waitress next to her.  
  
"Everything . . .huh . . ." a silky voice behind her teased.  
  
Argh. That can only be one person, Serena thought to herself. Darien.  
  
"Hey Lita." Darien greeted her, smiling politely before looking back at Serena.  
  
"Yes EVERYTHING!!! I thought we went over this!" She pouted.  
  
"Oh . . . we did. I was just checking to make sure my sandwich hadn't changed your appetite. Most people can't even swallow it." He shrugged.  
  
"Well. There's your problem. I'm not like most people." She stated as-a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"No you're not, Meatball head. You're more stubborn and strange than most."  
  
"How many times have I told you NOT to call me Meatball head?!?!" she scowled, her temper beginning to reach its boiling point.  
  
"Hey . . . what brings you here, Darien?" Lita jumped in, ending their fight.  
  
"Oh . . . Andrew said he wanted to meet me here. I think he's walking over here after he gets off work at the arcade."  
  
"Oh. Want to join us while you wait?" Lita offered, ignoring Serena, who was frantically mouthing the words 'no' and flailing her arms wildly behind Darien's back.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The three of them headed to a nearby booth in the café. As they approached it, Serena glared at Lita, vowing revenge.  
  
Serena took a seat next to Lita, while Darien sat opposite them both.  
  
"So how'd you get here? Andrew said your car was in the shop." Lita inquired, desperate to end the silence.  
  
"I rode my bike."  
  
"Ha! Bike? What are you? Ten?" Serena shot out maliciously.  
  
"Motorbike, Meatball head." Darien stated, causing Serena to sink back in her seat.  
  
"Oh." She muttered. "Isn't that Andrew's?"  
  
"I share it with him. We both have keys."  
  
"Hey Darien!" another deep male voice called out, as a wave of cold air blew in from the open door.  
  
"Shut the door, Andrew! You're letting in the cold." Darien joked.  
  
"Oops. Haha. My fault." Andrew brushed off snowflakes from his jacket and hair as he approached their booth.  
  
"Hi Andrew." Lita piped up, blushing slightly.  
  
"Lita! Serena! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to find them with Darien.  
  
"Oh . . . we were just . . . hanging out."  
  
"Cool. Can I join you?"  
  
"Of course." Lita stammered.  
  
They both paused, glancing at Serena, who was playing with her straw, a bored expression plastered on her face.  
  
Lita coughed, causing Serena to look up at her.  
  
"Whaaat?" Serena moaned, sinking further down in her seat.  
  
Lita motioned for Serena to move into the seat next to Darien so Andrew could sit. Serena shot her a murderous glance before rising and plopping down next to Darien.  
  
Once they had all eaten, Andrew leaned over and whispered in Lita's ear. She giggled and nodded.  
  
"We're going to take a walk, okay?" he said, rising from his seat, his hand intertwined with Lita's.  
  
"Okay. See you." Darien stated blankly.  
  
They snickered mischievously as they left warmth of the café.  
  
Before he could realize what had happened, Andrew was zooming down the street on Darien's bike, Lita's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"No! That liar! That's my ride home!" Darien cried out, quickly standing up.  
  
"Hehe . . . sucks for you." Serena scoffed.  
  
"Yes. Hahaha. Everyone laugh at Darien." He stated, mockingly.  
  
"Weeell, I'm going to go. You better start walking too. It's a long walk home." Serena said, her voice muffled as she pulled a thin sweater over her head.  
  
"You're walking home too?!? I guess I'll walk with you. Just in case."  
  
"Oh yes. Save me from the evil snow bunnies underneath the snow."  
  
"You never know. I never thought I'd ever see a Meatball head, but here you are, right before my very eyes."  
  
"Hey! You ARE weird." She blatantly stated, not bothering to look back as she strolled out of the café.  
  
"Wait up, Meatball head!" Darien called, hurriedly following her outside.  
  
Just as he stepped outside the warmth of the cozy building, a gust of cold, icy wind slapped his face. He spotted Serena a few steps away and caught up to her.  
  
"I-It is s-so c-cold." She stuttered, her teeth chattering as she rubbed her arms furiously, attempting to circulate warmth throughout her body.  
  
"Tell me about it. Here. Have my jacket. You need it more than I do." He offered, sliding out of his thick, snow jacket and holding it out to her.  
  
"I-I can't do that!" she blurted out, incredulously.  
  
"Why not? I have on too many layers anyway. You're going to freeze if you don't take it."  
  
"Er . . ."  
  
"Just take it." He walked over to her and draped it across her back. Desperately, she wrapped it around herself, instantly engulfed in snug warmth. Though it was several sizes too large, the jacket was extremely comfortable, enough to thaw Serena's frozen body.  
  
"T-Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They walked together, side by side, talking about a variety of random subjects. To her surprise, they shared many common interests and ideas.  
  
Feeling someone's presence behind them, Serena looked back and saw a dark figure hovering a few feet away from them.  
  
Mai, she thought. Oh no . . .  
  
"Um . . . I forgot something. I have to go now." Serena stated abruptly.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" he asked, not noticing Mai's figure, hiding behind the building.  
  
"No! Gotta go. Thanks anyway."  
  
She broke out into a run, leaving Darien alone in the middle of the street, confused.  
  
Why did I just leave him there? He must think I'm a complete lunatic, she thought. I shouldn't have left. Mai isn't supposed to intimidate me. She can't blame me for something that would never happen. We're just friends. WAIT!!! We're friends? Huh? When did THAT happen? Oh my. I'm so confused.  
  
Baffled thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to scurry across the snow-covered streets, still clad in Darien's snow jacket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why am I so . . . afraid?" Serena muttered, exhaling heavily.  
  
She walked languidly on the street, which was covered in a thin layer of snow. She was bundled up in Darien's cozy jacket and a knitted scarf. She rubbed her gloved hands together, trying to spread the warmth.  
  
"Serena! Wait!" a voice called from behind her.  
  
Serena spun around to see Lita running towards her, her emerald green scarf flowing loosely behind her.  
  
Once she caught up to Serena, her pace grew slow. She breathed in deeply and shoved her hands deep into her jacket pockets.  
  
"Hey." She panted.  
  
"Hi! You're usually at Raye's before I am. Why are you so late?" Serena asked.  
  
"Heh . . . um . . . I was riding around with Andrew . . . and I sorta . . . lost track of time."  
  
"Oh. Andrew's sweet. Its so great that you found each other."  
  
"Yeah, but what about you?"  
  
Serena shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe if the right guy comes along."  
  
"By the way . . . who's jacket is that? It's huge." Lita pointed, skeptically.  
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot to give it back." Serena moaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Give it back to who?"  
  
"Darien. I saw Mai and ran off with his jacket." Serena mumbled, absentmindedly.  
  
"Oh really? What were you doing with his jacket in the first place?" Lita nudged.  
  
"Ummm . . . NOTHING!" Serena screamed, running up the temple steps.  
  
Lita ran after her, laughing as the falling snowflakes clung to her dark hair.  
  
"Why are you two so late?" Raye asked in a menacing voice.  
  
"Um . . . lost track of time." Serena lied, staring at the ground.  
  
"Um . . . homework." Lita said simultaneously.  
  
They looked up at each other and winced.  
  
"I mean . . . homework." Serena corrected, just as Lita uttered the words, "I mean . . . lost track of time."  
  
"You two are . . . argh!" Raye screamed, hitting them both sharply on the head.  
  
"Ow! Rayyye! That hurt!" Serena wailed.  
  
"Quit your whining, Meatball head. We have to train." Raye scoffed, stepping into the warmth of the temple.  
  
Lita and Serena glanced at each other and groaned inwardly, trudging into the temple to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Reviews are soooo great! I love them! Love love love them! Reviews are cool, but my reviewers are even COOOOOLER!!! Oh yeaaah! I would not have gotten this far into the story without all the great reviews I've gotten! ^___^  
  
Lara1786: Thanks! Darien will definitely find out about what Mai did. I'm not exactly sure HOW he will find out, but he will! Thanks for reviewing once again!  
  
DarkTenshi23: Yes! I completely agree! Hehe . . . Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter! ^___^  
  
Aquarius: Reviews are always welcome! I'm not doing so great on exams and stuff either. ::sigh:: anyway . . . hehehe . . . thanks for the review!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Hehe . . . that's what I was going for: the obliviousness of guys! Teeheehee . . . Thanks for all the suggestions! That what I think I'm going to do . . . I probably won't have any battles. I don't think it fits either! ^___^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Angelgirl 4-ever: Yah! Sugar is gooood! Teehee . . . Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm soooo busy with AP classes and all that good stuff. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ngan: Yeah. It took me quite a while to update! Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update soon!  
  
Super sailor usagi: Hehehe . . . I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the update! I'll try to update sooner! Thank you for the review!  
  
Ladybug: Thanks for the suggestions! I really appreciate it! Also, thank you for the review!!! ^_^  
  
Mercurianprincess: Oh. I'm sorry you know someone like Mai! I really don't like people like Mai . . . they bug me, which is the primary reason why I put her in my fan fiction! Teehee . . . but I AM glad that it makes the story better! Hehe . . . Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Reihime08: Darien burst out laughing because it was a funny moment. Just one of those moments that make you laugh uncontrollably. He couldn't help laughing because it was just one of those silly, crazy times when laughing is absolutely necessary. Hehe . . . not sure if that makes sense, but I hope it helped a little. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Panda10s: Oh great. Some crazy Thai girl is going to hunt me down . . . wait! I'm a crazy Thai girl! Whaaa? Con-foo-sing! You piggy! Hehe . . . Mai will get what she deserves . . . eventually. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mae: Thank you for all your suggestions. I'm not exactly sure how I am going to go on with the story (like with or without battles) because I just write whatever comes to me . . . but I really appreciate all your suggestions and comments! They are really helpful! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LiLKiKi15: Awww! You are sooo sweet! Thank you for all your comments! I'm so glad you enjoy my writing! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Crystal jade2: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I'll try to update sooner! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yeaah. Dunno how that chapter turned out, but please review. If you have any questions or suggestions or comments, reviewing would be nice. Hehe . . . I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!!! In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Just press that little button down there!!! ^____^" 


	15. Can't or Won't?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon . . . (though that's probably quite obvious by now)  
  
AN: I'm sooo sorry it took me sooo long to update! Please forgive me! ^__^" Well, I finally got over the flu . . . which is very very good! Yeah, thanks so much for leaving me all those great reviews! They cheered me up! Yep yep!  
  
:: tries to dance but falls down instead ::  
  
I know this is definitely NOT my greatest chapter, but I tried my best. If it's worth anything, I was a bit "under the weather" and I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block. I know that's a horrible excuse, but I just wanted to let you all know. ::sigh:: Please forgive me!!!  
  
Two flashbacks in this chapter! Hope I didn't overdo it. Hehe . . . but they ARE necessary to explain the whole situation. This probably isn't what you expect, but I couldn't really think of anything else! ^____^" ::dodges angry glares::  
  
Oh yeah! Sorry, but no powers in this chapter. I dunno if there will be any powers because I doubt I can describe a fight realistically. ::cowers in fear:: Sorry! ^___^" I hope that doesn't stop you from continuing to read this story! Anyway, I think I've made you wait long enough, so here's chapter 15!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: Can't or Won't?  
  
*Whack*  
  
A hand swung violently at Serena's head, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards on the hard, wooden floor.  
  
"Raye! That hurt!" Serena moaned, massaging her swollen temple.  
  
"Serves you right, Meatball head. You're not concentrating! You're not even paying attention." Raye snapped, glaring daggers at her preoccupied friend.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Serena grumbled, rising from the floor and brushing off her gray sweats.  
  
"You . . . are . . . so . . ." Raye began, advancing menacingly on Serena, who was gradually backing up into a corner.  
  
Serena cowered fearfully, knowing fully well what Raye was capable of when she was angry. She laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood of the room.  
  
"Raye . . ." Lita warned, causing Raye to let out an irritated cry and back away from Serena. Raye stormed out of the room to begin her meditations.  
  
"You should be more careful around her. You know how she gets when you slack off." Mina whispered, as they began to spar.  
  
Serena nodded before advancing on Mina with a swift shower of kicks, all of which Mina easily dodged. In one quick movement, Mina shot out left leg and caused Serena to crash down towards the floor once again.  
  
Walking off to the side of the temple's room, Mina grabbed a water bottle and drank greedily, pausing only for breath.  
  
Her body glistened with sweat as she brushed away long strands of her blonde hair from her face.  
  
"Raye's right, you know. You seem a little off today. Anything wrong?" Mina asked, her eyes staring curiously at Serena.  
  
Serena shrugged, not completely willing to relay the entire story to Mina.  
  
"Just the usual." She stated simply. "I think I just need to take a walk."  
  
Slipping on a thick coat, she slid open the screen door and stepped out onto the stone pathway. Hugging her arms close to her chest, she exhaled deeply.  
  
"You. What did you do?" an alarming voice spat out.  
  
Serena spun around, searching hastily for the voice among the blanket of falling snow. Her eyes fell upon a girl at the entrance of Raye's temple. The girl's hair was jet-black and stood out boldly against the bright, white winter setting.  
  
"Mai." Serena muttered. "May I help you?"  
  
"You can tell me what you did. I told you to stay away from him. Now you've ruined everything." She growled, glaring murderously at Serena.  
  
Serena stared fearlessly into Mai's eyes, almost as if to challenge her to retaliate.  
  
"I told you already. I'm no threat to you. Take him, honestly." Serena said blatantly with an unusual air of confidence.  
  
"It's a little too late for that."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Darien stopped abruptly in Mai's driveway, allowing her to dismount.  
  
"Thanks Darien." She giggled flirtatiously as she handed him the spare helmet.  
  
He pulled off his helmet and shook the snow off his hair, causing it to hang handsomely over his eyes.  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to kiss him. Quickly, he turned away, breathing deeply before addressing her.  
  
"Wait. I need to talk to you." He said simply.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she watched him continue to avoid her gaze.  
  
"O-okay." She nodded, stuttering.  
  
"I don't think this is going to work." He whispered, gently.  
  
"W-what isn't going to work?"  
  
"This. We're two completely different people - with two completely different ways of going through life."  
  
"You can't be serious. It's that girl, right?"  
  
He stared at her, not bothering to respond.  
  
"I knew it. I'll . . . I'll . . ." Mai muttered wildly, staggering back with shock.  
  
"It has nothing to do with her. Not really. It just . . . isn't going to work between us. You're just not for me."  
  
"F-fine. You're not for me either. I never really liked you anyway." She sputtered, in a last attempt to save her reputation.  
  
Darien shrugged and shoved his helmet back on. In a roar, he raced down the street to the café to meet Andrew.  
  
Mai fell to the floor, a shimmering tear sliding down her unblemished cheek.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"W-what? He broke up with you? I'm so sorry, Mai." Serena said sympathetically.  
  
Despite how cruel and heartless Mai had acted towards her, Serena knew how heartbroken she must have been. After all, Serena was no stranger to loneliness.  
  
"Sure you are. It's your entire fault, and now you're going to pay." Mai hissed.  
  
"I don't want to fight, Mai. I'm sorry that you feel so horrible, but you can't just blame it on me!" Serena stammered, backing up slowly.  
  
Mai let out a cry of indignation and began rushing towards Serena. Serena prepared to defend herself, standing her ground.  
  
Unexpectedly, she felt a pair of hands roughly holding her down by her shoulders. Spinning around, Serena evaded the unforeseen attack and grabbed the person's arm. It was Ai - Mai's burly friend. Serena pushed her to the floor and dodged Mai's forward assault. Mai flung her fist out at Serena's face, a look of fury and rage reflected in her eyes.  
  
Moving quickly to avoid the delivered punch, Serena grabbed Mai's fist and sent her falling to the snow-covered stone walkway.  
  
Meanwhile, Ai had risen and rushed at Serena, her arms ready to throw Serena's thin frame across the area. Concentrating, Serena easily predicted Ai's movements and crouched to the floor, violently swinging out her right leg. Before Ai could even react, her legs fell out from under her as a result of Serena's attack.  
  
Serena got up quickly and shook off the stray flakes of snow from her jacket. Scanning the temple grounds, Serena could not find Mai, who had decided to flee the scene. Sighing, Serena knelt down next to Ai and checked her pulse. Though still alive, Ai was unconscious, having hit her head on the stone step.  
  
Gathering all the strength she could muster, Serena slung the unconscious girl across her back and dragged her into the warmth of the temple.  
  
"Where were y. . . who's that?" Raye paused as she saw Serena dragging Ai closer to the fire.  
  
"Ai, Mai's . . . buddy. I had a little . . . run-in . . . with our friend here." Serena informed them.  
  
"Oh! I hope you didn't hurt her too badly, Serena." Amy muttered worriedly.  
  
"Just be glad it isn't Serena that we're taking care of." Lita murmured, checking Ai's head for a concussion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe he broke up with her. I wonder why . . ." Serena muttered to herself as she trudged through the snow.  
  
And why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden, she thought. Not that I haven't enjoyed his company . . . wait . . . did I just think that I enjoyed Darien's company? Argh . . . no . . . it's not possible . . . I can't. I just . . . CAN'T.  
  
"Need a ride, Meatball head?" Darien called, slowing down his motorcycle as he approached her.  
  
"No thanks. I'm just heading down the street to the café." Serena shouted, raising her voice over the noise of the motorcycle. "Oh yeah, here! Thanks for the loan."  
  
She slipped of Darien's jacket and threw it to him. He caught it and waved goodbye, before zooming down the street.  
  
Still warm, he thought, as he clung to the jacket. He caught a subtle scent of jasmine, still clinging to the thick material.  
  
It even smells like her, he continued thinking. Though he was paying attention to the road, his mind couldn't help but wander.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Darien sat languidly in the seat, twirling the pencil with his fingers. Miss Tanuki paused, glancing up at him with an annoyed expression across her face.  
  
He flashed an innocent smile and looked back at the exam on his desk.  
  
What a drag, he thought, marking the correct answers. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise and a whimper in the hall.  
  
Something isn't right. I can feel it.  
  
Darien leaned back further in his seat, thankful that it was located at the very back of the classroom. He strained his neck to see what was occurring through the open doorway.  
  
"Mr. Shields! What ARE you doing?" Miss Tanuki snapped irritably.  
  
"Um . . . stretching!" he lied, attempting to look sincerely at her.  
  
"Just finish your exam." She sighed, looking back at the stack of papers littering her desk.  
  
He nodded, with no intention to follow directions.  
  
Cunningly, he inched his desk further back, enabling him to catch a glimpse of the students in the hallway.  
  
To his surprise, it was Mai, his girlfriend. What shocked him even more was the fact that she was verbally and physically threatening another student - who was none other than Serena.  
  
He quickly handed in his exam and rushed to the door.  
  
Cautiously, he snuck a peek out into the hallway. Frowning, he reflected on the sight before him. It was Serena - the only girl who even bothered challenging him - sobbing on the floor. It catapulted him into a state of shock.  
  
She must have hurt her pretty badly, he thought to himself. I mean, Serena is crying openly on the floor . . . and she doesn't strike me as someone who would cry over a shove or a poke.  
  
He fought within himself, trying desperately to deny what he had seen. He battled his conscience the entire day, not daring to confront Mai about what had happened.  
  
He attempted to erase the incident from his memory, but in his heart, he knew what he had to do.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He winced at the thought of the state of Serena's mind. If he was so bothered by the incident, he could only imagine how Serena was dealing with it.  
  
Being friendly towards her helped slightly clear his conscience, though he badly wanted to comfort her and apologize for Mai's actions.  
  
He felt an inescapable urge to protect her in the back of his mind, but he quickly pushed aside those feelings.  
  
I can't like Meatball head, he thought, panicking slightly. She's not right for me. I can't possibly like her. I just . . . CAN'T.  
  
In the very back of his mind, a little voice simply asked him: CAN'T or WON'T?  
  
And those three little words left him more confused than he ever hoped to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yah! So I finally did it. I updated. I'm so sorry that I took so long, but I really want to thank everyone who reviewed! You really kept me going! Thanks so much! ::hugs::  
  
DarkTenshi23: Hey! Thanks for caring! I'm all better now! Yah! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Crystal jade2: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update! I'll try to update soon next time!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2u: Heh . . . I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aquarius: Well, I finally had Darien dump Mai! Don't know if it was the way anyone expected it to be . . . Thanks for the review! ^___^  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Yah! You logged in! ::applause:: Umm . . . maybe the romance will start, considering the fact that Mai is out of the picture (though not completely) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Panda10s: Pssh . . . YOU command me! Hahaha . . . no, you know I'm kidding! Haha! Umm . . . I hope you're happy now, because Darien dumped Mai. Are you happy? I am because you reviewed! FUN!!  
  
S. L. Butterworth: Yeah, I know what you mean. I wasn't really sure how to end it . . . and I just wanted to update as soon as I could before I got too sick! Thanks for hoping that I feel better! It means a lot to me that you care! ^___^ I'm very very glad you like my story! Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mabel: Well, as you can see . . . no youmas. I don't think I'd be able to describe a fight with youmas, because I can't really describe fights! ^__^" Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LiLKiKi15: Yeah. I wasn't sure how to end it! Thanks for hoping I feel better! It means a lot to me! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
mae-E: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Also, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ysienay: Well, I definitely don't want you to lose it, so I'll try to update soon! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! ^___^" Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dragon105: I'm glad you liked the way I had her learn his name! Thanks for reviewing . . . TWICE! Yah! It makes me happy! ::twirls:: Thank you!  
  
DancerSwT: I'm glad you like my story! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: OKAY! SO . . . I'm not sure if this is what you were all expecting, but I hope you found it acceptable! ^__^ I REALLY don't like describing fights, probably because I'm not very good at describing them, so . . . I hope it was okay. ::nervous smile::  
  
Yeah . . . so I explained why Darien was suddenly being nice to Serena. I doubt that was what you were all expecting, but I couldn't think of any other way for Darien to find out. I hope you liked it anyway! ^_^  
  
This chapter was a bit confusing, so if you have any questions or suggestions for what you think should happen next, feel free to tell me in your review. Or you could just email me or IM me or whatever you want to! ^_^ I'll try to update soon and not keep you waiting too long. Please REVIEW!!! Reviews really motivate me to write more. ^_~ REALLY! ::grin:: They do! 


	16. One Long Weekend

Disclaimer: Er . . . I don't own Sailor Moon. What a shocker!!! ^_~  
  
AN: Okay, I know I promised to update soon, but I got caught up in going back to school and I had a huge ton of homework thanks to all my teachers. I was going to write more and make this chapter really long, but I decided to just give you what I have so far. When I finish the next chapter, I'll post it right away! ^_^  
  
This chapter is mostly about Serena maturing and taking responsibility for things. Also, Serena's take on happy endings and the innocence she clings on to while she matures. ^___^ Not really that exciting of a chapter, more of a transition to the next event. Definitely NOT one of the better ones, but hopefully, I'll make up for it in the next chapter! ^_^ Ooh, for those of you who thought Mai was out of the picture . . . think again!!! Her part in this is no where near over . . .Guess you'll just have to read on! I think I've wasted enough time babbling, so here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: One Long Weekend  
  
"Miss Tsukino!" a sharp, reprimanding voice called.  
  
Serena jerked her head towards the sound of the voice, catapulting her out of her troubled thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Miss Takahashi?" Serena replied, politely, trying frightfully hard to appear innocent.  
  
"Can you explain to us the significance in this piece of literature?"  
  
"Uh . . . what piece of literature?" Serena asked meekly, a nervous grin on her face.  
  
"The one you seem to be holding in your hands at this very moment, Miss Tsukino." Miss Takahashi fumed, raising her eyebrows in a rather irritated expression.  
  
"Oh . . . riiight."  
  
A few students in the class snickered, only to be silenced by a piercing glare from Miss Takahashi. What was it again, Serena thought to herself, racking her brain for the answer. I read this last night. I just have to remember . . .  
  
"Doesn't it show the importance of childhood and embracing one's past?" Serena blurted out, wincing in anticipation of Miss Takahashi's response.  
  
"T-that's correct. Well done, Serena." Miss Takahashi stuttered, apparently surprised by Serena's answer. "So, does anyone else have any opinions concerning this novel?"  
  
Serena exhaled deeply, thankful to be out of the strict scrutiny of the toughest teacher in school.  
  
"Class dismissed. Everyone, with the exception of Miss Tsukino." Miss Takahashi announced, shattering Serena's bubble of happiness.  
  
Serena meandered towards the front of the room, desperate to escape Miss Takahashi's gaze.  
  
"You're answer in class was quite impressive, Serena." Miss Takahashi admitted.  
  
Serena looked up, confused by her teacher's apparently kind words.  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
"You know, if you spent as much time doing your schoolwork, as you do, daydreaming, you'd have a rather high class ranking."  
  
Serena nodded, too shocked to say anything. She was lost for words. Miss Takahashi - the bane of her academic existence - was actually being civil.  
  
"I know you have tremendous potential, Serena. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." The teacher continued.  
  
"Um . . . then may I ask why you're constantly telling me off for the slightest things and giving me extra assignments?" Serena asked boldly, praying that she wouldn't get scolded.  
  
Miss Takahashi chuckled, before saying, "I'm always tougher on certain students that catch my eye. Students that I feel are capable of more. And you've proven that you CAN accomplish more. Your grades have been steadily improving over the course of the year. Keep it up, Serena. You really proved me wrong. You are excused."  
  
Serena stumbled out of the classroom, dazed and confused. The girls are NEVER going to believe this, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your father and I need to go to a meeting in Tokyo. We'll be gone over the weekend. Do you think you could ask one of your friends if you could stay with them?" her mother asked absentmindedly, while rummaging through her closet for some shoes.  
  
"Um . . . sure. I'm sure I could stay at Raye's or Mina's or something." Serena replied, looking up from her fairy tale book.  
  
"Great. Serena! Stop reading that book and go study!" Serena's mother commanded.  
  
"Mom! I studied already. Besides, I love this book."  
  
"You need to get your head out of those silly fairy tales. You know, fairy tales aren't real. You need to focus on reality."  
  
Serena shrugged, closing the book. She acted like those words were so meaningless, but in reality, they hit her hard. She sighed as she opened her biology textbook. Secretly, she hoped her mother was wrong.  
  
It was all she had to look forward to - living happily ever after with the guy of her dreams. If only she could find him. If only he existed.  
  
Determined not to let her mother's words get to her, she fixed her concentration on the endless paragraph in the immense textbook.  
  
I've got to find my happy ending, she thought. Someday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please? Just for a few days!" Serena begged her friends.  
  
"I can't! I have too much work to do, unless you want to help out." Raye replied, knowing that Serena would do anything to get out of doing work.  
  
"Sorry, Sere. There's no room in our apartment! You know how small it is!" Mina said. Normally, she would help Serena out, but in this case, she couldn't.  
  
"Argh! What am I going to do?" Serena moaned.  
  
Just as Serena began to wail, Yori strolled into the arcade.  
  
"YORI!" Serena called loudly, causing the other people in the arcade to turn their heads.  
  
"Woah! Serena!" Yori exclaimed, surprised by Serena's unexpected outburst.  
  
"Can you do me a HUGE favor?" Serena asked sweetly, flashing a broad smile and innocent puppy-dog eyes at Yori.  
  
"Depends. What's the favor?" Yori replied, skeptically.  
  
"CanIstayatyourhouseforafewdayscuzmyparentsaregoingoutoftownfortheweekendand iwouldreallyappreciateitandi'dbeforeverinyourdebt!!!" Serena blurted out in one large breath.  
  
"Um . . . what?"  
  
Serena sighed. She HATED asking people for favors.  
  
"Can I stay at your house for a few days? My parents are going out of town for the weekend. I would really appreciate it and I'd be forever in your debt!" Serena repeated.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Serena screamed with joy, causing the people in the arcade to cringe.  
  
"This is going to be GREAT! We can stay up late and eat junk food, and . . ." Serena paused, her smile disappearing as quickly as it appeared.  
  
It was apparent to the rest of the girls that Serena had just realized WHO she would be staying with. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Oh no, she thought. Darien will be there. NOOOOO! I can't stand a few hours with him. How could I possibly spend a few DAYS with him?  
  
Maybe it's not that you can't stand being with him, maybe it's that you're afraid to spend time with him, a voice said in her mind. That's it. You're afraid of actually liking Darien.  
  
I am not, Serena argued in her mind. Or am I?  
  
Serena battled the voices in her head until her mind was exhausted.  
  
"This is going to be a LONG weekend." She sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien! Wait up!" Yori called from across the campus.  
  
She ran over to him, hugging her books close to her. Her backpack bounced on her back as she made her way over the grassy hill.  
  
"Hey! How's it going?" Darien greeted her, smiling.  
  
"Er . . . I have something to tell you. Something important." Yori admitted, looking down at the blades of grass. She twisted her leg nervously, squishing the grass beneath her foot.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Serena'sparentsaregoingoutoftownfortheweekendandshedidn'thaveanywheretostay soisaidshecouldstaywithus. Is that okay?" she rambled on, afraid of her brother's reaction.  
  
"Whaat? Repeat that . . . slowly. What's okay?"  
  
"If Serena stays at our house for the weekend . . . her parents are going out of town for the weekend and I sorta already told her she could."  
  
"Serena Tsukino. Living in MY house? No way, Yori. No way." Darien moaned, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Pleease? She really needs a favor. It's only a couple of days!"  
  
"No . . . no . . . no . . . I can't handle it Yori!"  
  
"C'mon! For me! I'll never ask you for anything, ever again! She's not THAT bad . . . you're overreacting." Yori reasoned, hoping her promise was enough to change her brother's mind.  
  
"No . . . no . . . f-fine . . . but this is the LAST time." Darien sighed, finally agreeing.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yori rejoiced, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The things I do for family." Darien grumbled, plodding down the hill towards his car, only to be stopped by a familiar character.  
  
"Hey Darien." Mai said softly, standing in his way.  
  
"Hi Mai." Darien responded monotonously, making his way around her.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry about what I said before. I really miss hanging out with you." She said, putting on the most pitiful face she could.  
  
"Yeah . . . me too." Darien sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt her again. Despite all the nasty things she had done, he couldn't help but feel for her.  
  
"Can we at least be friends?" She pleaded, hoping that her scheme to get Darien back would work.  
  
"Um . . . s-sure." Darien gave in.  
  
Maybe she'll change, he thought. I mean, now that we're not actually together, she has no reason to bother anyone, including Serena.  
  
Mai smiled sweetly and waved goodbye, smirking after Darien had turned his back.  
  
I'll just be his friend - for now - and get Serena out of the way. Then things can go back to the way they were. My way.  
  
Mai sighed happily as she watched Darien depart, formulating a plan in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked up to the large house, reluctant continue on. She clutched her duffel bag so tightly that her knuckles had begun to lose their creamy color. She exhaled deeply, her bangs fluttering as she breathed.  
  
I can do this, she convinced herself. I just have to get through a few days without losing my mind. Piece of cake . . . right?  
  
She nodded determinably and extended her arm towards the mahogany door. Her hand shook with anticipation. Serena took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
It swung open. Serena smiled happily, expecting to see Yori. To her dismay, Darien opened the door and half-heartedly motioned for her to enter.  
  
Serena shot him a disgruntled look and stepped into the house. He meandered off into the next room, leaving her alone.  
  
"Some host." She grumbled, looking around for Yori.  
  
"Don't mind him. I think he's looking forward to you staying here as much as you're looking forward to staying in his house." A voice chuckled.  
  
Serena watched Yori leap down the stairs, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Serena questioned, as she followed Yori up the stairs to her room.  
  
Yori shrugged, while Serena tossed her bag on the bed.  
  
"This is going to be some weekend." Serena muttered under her breath. "No doubt about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Ahhh! Have I mentioned how SORRY I am to leave you here? If I haven't . . . SORRY SORRY SORRY! I really have to thank all the reviewers! You are all sooo great! I'm so lucky! ^_^  
  
Ngan: Sorry it took me so long! ^___^" Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mae-E: Aww . . . thanks! ^_^ Hmm . . . not for a while . . . there's a lot more that I have in mind . . . teehee. Guess you'll just have to wait to find out! ^_~ Thanks for the review!  
  
Angelgirl 4-ever: Umm . . . basically, just what happens when Serena stays at Yori's house . . . lots of awkward situations, I think! ^_^" hehe . . . I'm still in the process of writing it, so I'm not quite sure yet! Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Panda10s: I think I did keep you waiting as long as before. Maybe not! Haha, I'm going to infect you!!! YAAA! Teehee. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Midnightmoon: Thank you! He will, and so will she . . . eventually. Haha. Thanks for the review!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Thank you so much! Haha. I'm glad I didn't die from the flu too! ^_^ Thank you again for reviewing!!!  
  
Dragon105: Thanks for the offer! I might just take you up on that if I decide to put more fight scenes in this story! ^_^ I hope my story lives up to your expectations! Thanks again for the review!  
  
Forever his: Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Thank you for the review!  
  
DarkTenshi23: Thank you! ^_^ Hope I didn't keep you waiting TOO long! I hope you had a great New Year! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Moonwalker: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Thanks for the review!  
  
Crystal Jade: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update sooner! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ysienay: Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I'll try to update sooner next time! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
LiLKiKi15: Sorry I took so long! Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
S. L. Butterworth: Thanks! Hehe . . . I think that's one of my biggest problems. I'm waaay too hard on myself! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it though! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Imre: Thank you sooo much! I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lara1786: No problem! ^_^ Teehee . . . I'm sooo sorry if I kept you waiting too long! I'll try to update sooner next time! Thanks for the review!  
  
Starnight01: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to update sooner next time, cuz it took me a while to get this chapter up. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ashley (in general): Heeey! I think I have been reading too many Kaoru stories! Bad Booki!!! Doing that instead of working on 1984! ^_^" You're a dork. No one talks old country style . . . except for people living in the . . . well . . . the old country! ^_^ Teehee. I'm sorry your mom got mad at you. It's your fault though. You should be more stealthy. Sneaky. Teehee. Thanks for reviewing twice! You're a pal! ^_~  
  
DancerSwT: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I promise to update soon this time, probably some time next week. I'm a bit stuck on what is going to happen next, but NO FEAR! I WILL update! Hehe . . . anyway, please review until then! If you have any suggestions or whatever, feel free to IM me at V2thiMonkey or email me at v2thimonkey@hotmail.com. Reviews are super super spiffy! My readers are my source of motivation! Please keep me on track!!! Can't let me get too distracted by school, (hehe.) can we? Oooh, am I sooo weird!!! @.@ Basically, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	17. Awkward Situations

Disclaimer: Nope . . . don't own Sailor Moon . . . and I never will . . . ::tear::  
  
AN: Whoo! I updated! I know, I know . . . FINALLY! Hahaha. ^_^ I probably wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for all those great reviews! Especially Forever His! Thanks for the suggestion! For those of you who are wondering, I'm not exactly sure how long this fic is going to last. ::sweatdrop:: I mean, I planned on making it not too long, but I don't think it will stop anytime soon. I just keep getting all these ideas, which end up taking a few chapters. That all builds up, so I really don't know how long it will be in the end. Pretty long though, I'm guessing. ^_~  
  
Oh yeah, I know that the whole "fairy tale" thing keeps coming up, and you must be pretty fed up with it by now, I'm guessing. Sorry about that, but I kinda wanted this story to have to do with her growing up, you know, becoming more mature, as well as her falling in love with Darien (and vice versa). So, please bear with me, after all, the title is "Fairy Tales Aren't Real". ^_^ Ooh, lotsa . . . FLUFF . . . I guess it could be termed. Geesh . . . but that's the kind of person I am . . . hopeless romantic! After all, the whole Serena/Darien relationship is pretty much full of that, at least, that's what I've read in other people's fics and stuff. Hope its okay with you!! Teehee . . .  
  
Anyway, I know you are all waiting to see what happens at Yori's house, so I'll just get on with it! I really hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17: Awkward Situations  
  
"You have the best food EVER! It's official, I love your house!" Serena exclaimed, giddily, cramming chips into her mouth.  
  
"Figures. Only you would say that, Meatball head." Darien smirked from the couch, focused intently on the gigantic television screen.  
  
"Oops, sorry Yori. I made a mistake. I love everything about your house, BUT there's just that one minor detail that ruins it for you. Don't worry though, I'm sure you can sell him to some factory for manual labor and fetch quite a hefty price." Serena shot back cleverly, speaking more to Darien than his sister.  
  
"Ooh! Clever. Meatball head actually has a brain underneath that skull of hers. SHOCKING!" Darien guffawed, grinning at his own cunning.  
  
"You're definitely the charming one." She spat out sarcastically, glaring daggers at him as she plopped down on the couch next to Yori. "No wonder the girls go crazy over you! Now, is it the cocky demeanor, the incessant yapping, or the teasing that gets them going?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. I, personally think it's the dashing good looks. Either way, I only tease you, Meatball head."  
  
"And why exactly is that?"  
  
"I thought it would be quite obvious by now . . ."  
  
"Well, you're clearly mistaken."  
  
"That's highly doubtful."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Why, it's because you make it so easy to tease you, Meatball head!"  
  
Serena shot him a malicious glance and stormed out of the room, huffing all the way up the stairs.  
  
Yori rolled her eyes as Darien burst into laughter.  
  
"Brothers." She mumbled, before following Serena's path up the stairs.  
  
Darien chortled, once again entertained by Serena's fiery gusto.  
  
He loved the way the color rose to her cheeks when she was outwitted or the way she pout her lips when she was upset or the victorious grin on her face when she left him speechless or the twinkle in her eyes every time she laughed.  
  
Her laughter was contagious, taking over one victim after another until they collapsed on the floor from pure exhaustion. He could feel Serena's presence whenever she walked into a room. She seemed to glow, a broad smile spreading across her face, her giggles ringing throughout the room.  
  
Something about her was so magnetic, so intriguing. The more time Darien spent with her, the more curious he got - the more intrigued he became.  
  
There was just something about Serena.  
  
Wait, he thought to himself. How can I be thinking this about Meatball head? I can't be. I must have eaten something bad. Maybe I've been watching too much television. I'm delirious. No! It must be all the stress. Yes, that's the answer. The stress.  
  
Sure, a voice in the back of his mind called out. Keep telling yourself that. In your heart, you know you like her. You're afraid. Afraid of getting close to her - too close to her. You're too scared to take a risk and admit your true feelings. That's rather sad. Pathetic, really. You're falling for her, and you don't even realize it.  
  
He pondered his thoughts for a few moments before decidedly confirming that his newfound view of Serena was simply a result of built up stress.  
  
Darien sighed and scratched the back of his head before walking lazily back into his room, slamming the door with such force that it shook the entire house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a small guest room, just across the hall, Serena sat comfortably on the shaggy rug, her legs folded beneath her. In her lap was a familiar looking book - her favorite fairytale.  
  
Despite what people thought, she took it everywhere and faithfully read her favorite parts over and over again. Childish, immature, foolhardy, they would call her. She knew better. It was the link to her past, to her childhood - and she was determined to keep it that way. Reading it brought back memories of a time when life was simple, pure, uncomplicated. If only the world in her stories existed. If only they were real.  
  
(AN: This is the beginning of the part of the book. I'll try not to make it too boring . . . sorry if I do though. ^_^)  
  
The prince stared deep into her eyes, almost as if he was hypnotizing her with his eyes, which were like deep pools of azure. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping to the forest floor. He raised his hands and wiped away the fallen droplets.  
  
"I would never really leave you." He whispered in her ear. He stroked her cheek lovingly and kissed her sweetly. Flashing a dazzling smile, he leaped onto his steed and was gone in a flash, galloping off into the thicket.  
  
(AN: The end of the book, or well, the part that Serena's reading. See! I told you it would be short! ^_^)  
  
Serena looked up and stared out of the window into the night sky.  
  
The handsome prince, he strongly reminded her of someone. She racked her brain, searching for a face with which to match the prince's.  
  
Everything about the prince reminded her of him - this mystery man. His face, his eyes, his demeanor, his cockiness - his sincerity. Everything.  
  
Who was it? She closed her eyes, imagining the face of every person she knew.  
  
While she drifted away in her own little world, a tall figure hovered ominously over her.  
  
It was Darien - a mischievous grin plastered on his face.  
  
In a flash, Darien snatched the book out of her hands. Her eyes shot open and she spun around to see who had disturbed her peace.  
  
"Darien! Thief! Give it back!" she growled, trying to recover her stolen book.  
  
"Just let me see it, Meatball head. Or if you don't want me reading it, why don't you come and get it. If you can, that is." He chuckled, as he held the book high above his head, just out of Serena's reach.  
  
"You jerk! You better not ruin it. Just give it back!" She screamed hysterically, chasing him down the hallway.  
  
They ran into the living room, where Serena pushed him roughly, pinning him down on the ground.  
  
"Come on! Don't be such a butt! Hand it over!" she demanded, grabbing a nearby pillow.  
  
"Ow! Geroff!" Darien cried, his voice muffled by the pillow that Serena had shoved in his face.  
  
"Well, isn't this interesting?" an amused voice stated. "I always knew you two would get along."  
  
Serena released Darien and they both sprang up, looking in the direction of the voice.  
  
Yori was leaning casually in the doorway, one eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"Um . . . your brother . . . wouldn't give . . . me . . . my book back." She explained, her face a flushing red, as she attempted to grab the book, which was still in Darien's possession.  
  
"Riiight." Yori replied simply, with a tone of voice that made Serena quite sure that Yori didn't believe her.  
  
"R-really. That's all I want . . . my book . . . back!" she mumbled, as she seized the book from behind Darien's back.  
  
She let out a cry of triumph and shot Darien a smug look.  
  
"Why don't I just leave you two alone in here?" Yori suggested, her eyes twinkling mockingly.  
  
The horror on both Darien and Serena's face was indescribable. Their jaws hung open, their eyes grew wide with disbelief. They both stared at the floor, mumbling crazily, determined not to look at one another.  
  
Serena could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, as well as her ears, which she was sure, were bright red.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
All three heads turned in the direction of the front of the house. They stared back at each other, almost as if to inquire who it was.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
The person outside did not seem to possess any form of patience whatsoever, as the doorbell continued to ring several times without delay. The trio continued to ignore the bell, which had begun to irritate them all.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
Seizing the rare opportunity to escape an awkward position, Serena assured them that she would answer the door and quickened her stride out of the room.  
  
Swinging it open, she smiled sweetly, only to come face to face with the one person she least expected - the one person she least wanted to see.  
  
(AN: Once again, HUGE thanks to Forever His for being soooo awesome and suggesting this. You really got me through my writer's block! Thanks again! ^_^)  
  
"M-M-Mai! W-what are YOU doing here?" she blurted out, though it sounded more like a meek squeak.  
  
"Better yet, what are YOU doing here?" Mai responded sourly.  
  
"M-My parents are out of town, so Yori offered me to stay here, with her."  
  
"I'm sure. You probably just want to spend more time with Darien! I knew you had something to do with why he broke up with me."  
  
"B-but I didn't . . ."  
  
"Well, you know what? I'm going to get him back, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'll get him back, mark my words."  
  
Serena opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Darien walked into the entrance room, followed closely by Yori.  
  
"Mai! What are you doing here?" Darien asked mildly, his mouth twisted into a rather uncomfortable forced smile.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and moved out of the doorway, motioning for Yori to join her in the other room.  
  
"OH! DARIEN! I was just dropping by to say hi. You said I could come over anytime I just wanted to say hi, so I did. I didn't know you had company." Mai swooned, giggling girlishly and forming her scowl into a sweet smile.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I forgot. I just found out that Serena would stay with us for the weekend."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Well, we were all in the middle of . . . discussing . . . something, so maybe you should leave . . . and come back . . . um . . . some other time."  
  
"Okay! Anything you want. See you later!"  
  
Darien gestured goodbye and closed the door, letting out a deep breath. Finally.  
  
I never knew she would be so . . . clingy, he thought. Even though I'm not her boyfriend anymore. What a hassle. Still, I don't want to hurt her feelings. What's a guy to do?  
  
On the other side of the door, Mai glowered.  
  
She heard a thud, followed by a second of silence and Serena's hyena-like laughter.  
  
(AN: Remember, this is still Mai's perspective, so Serena's laughter isn't ACTUALLY hyena-like. ^_~)  
  
Nosily, she stuck her ear to the door, straining to hear what had happened. She heard Darien's deep voice, followed by a stream of laughter from them both.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and burned green with envy. She snuck over to the open window and peeked through, careful not to be seen.  
  
There he was, lying on the floor, his face broken out into a smile. Crouching down next to him was Serena, laughing jovially as she rose and stretched out her hand to help him up.  
  
She had seen enough.  
  
"I'm afraid Serena's good luck is going to hold out. She'll get the guy, have the respect and admiration of everyone around her, and have a laugh at me, unless" - a smile passed over her lips - "unless I take a hand in things."  
  
And so her plan began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yori! Seriously! I just wanted my book back." Serena insisted, as they walked into Yori's room.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah, kinda like you'd want . . . this . . . back!" Serena cried out as she grabbed a book off the shelf labeled 'DIARY'.  
  
"Serena! You BETTER give that back!" Yori screamed, advancing menacingly on her.  
  
"Now you know how it feels!" Serena retorted, running out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Serena ran backwards, placing the book just within Yori's reach before snatching it back again. Unexpectedly, Serena ran backwards - right into a very distraught Darien.  
  
They crashed to the marble floor, unable to maintain their balance.  
  
They all paused, not uttering a single word, before Serena burst out laughing, soon joined by Yori.  
  
"Smooth, Meatball head." Darien joked.  
  
"Haha . . . well . . . I t-thought . . . teehee . . . so!" she replied, amid her giggles.  
  
Darien laughed pleasantly, not a derisive, mocking laugh, not a sarcastic, cynical laugh, just a laugh.  
  
A true, good-willed, honest laugh. Serena looked at him curiously, as she giggled. She'd never seen this side of him.  
  
The way he laughed - really laughed - was so charming, so good-hearted. It made her smile broaden even more.  
  
His cocky sense of humor, his piercing blue eyes, it was almost uncanny. He was just like the prince in the story. The way he looked sincerely at her when he apologized, the way his eyes lit up when he grinned, she was so drawn to his presence.  
  
Drawn? To him? She couldn't be. She wouldn't be. Sure, any girl would swoon at his handsome features, his unparalleled charisma, but not her. She wouldn't.  
  
This isn't happening. It must be the fall, she thought stubbornly. I must have hit my head on the marble. There is NO way I'm actually thinking about Darien. There's NO way.  
  
Why not? He's everything you dreamed of, a voice whispered in her head. You're just too stubborn, too scared. You don't want to get hurt, but love hurts. You're banishing yourself to a life of fear, of emptiness, a life without love. Don't be so stubborn. Take a chance.  
  
No! I can't. You're wrong. I don't like Darien. He's a jerk. Really, he is. Even if he did give me rides to school, lend me his jacket so I wouldn't get sick, and let me stay at his house, despite the fact that he hates me. Argh . . . what have I gotten myself into? I can't be falling for HIM!  
  
Serena quickly shook her head and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, determined not to think about it.  
  
She pushed herself up and reached out her hand to help Darien. He gladly took it and rose.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered, as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"No problem." She murmured as she watched him leave.  
  
For the slight moment when they had touched, she felt a strange spark that sent chills down her spine. Shaking it off, she turned to Yori, who stood in front of her, grinning.  
  
"Whaaat?" Serena moaned, smiling.  
  
Yori shook her head, chuckled, and walked into the next room, leaving Serena pondering what exactly had occurred.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yah! Reviews! Spiffy . . . THANK YOU!!! Wow . . . that's all I have to say. Weeell, and maybe I'll say how much I adore my reviewers! ^_^ You're all so great!!!  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Thank you for all your great comments! ^_^ I updated . . . ::counts fingers:: . . . about 9 days later. Too much, I know. I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ngan: Coool! I'm glad my story sorta made your day better! Hope you have a less cruddy day! (is that a word? ::shrugs::) Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: I'm glad you like it! Thank you sooo much for reviewing!  
  
DarkSun: Thanks! Er . . . I'm not exactly sure what you mean by the study group thing, but they were actually going over to Raye's temple to train. I know that's not actually in Sailor Moon, but I remember something about the scouts training and stuff, so I just put that in, which would also explain where Serena learned how to fight. Even though I'm not having powers in this story, I still want them to be able to fight and such. I hope that clears it up for you! Um . . . feel free to ask if you have any more questions! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ysienay: HI!!! Teehee . . . I'm sooo glad that you like it! Sorry it took long to update! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Moonlightshadows: Wow. I'm feel so special! Haha . . .aanyway . . . thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Rosie: You're absolutely right! I'm so sorry I made that mistake! ^___^" Thanks for being so observant. He does have blue eyes, and I guess I just forgot or didn't pay attention to my details! Thank you for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Mae-E: Thanks! Glad ya like it! ^_^ Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Panda10s: Oh yes. I love you! Hahaha . . . thanks for the review (even though it was quite threatening)! ^_~  
  
Forever His: Actually, I wasn't planning on having that happen, cuz I really wasn't sure what was going to happen! Thank you so much for suggesting it! You really cured me of my writer's block on that chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katana-hime: Hehe . . . um . . . I dunno. Does impatient end with an e? ::runs to get dictionary:: Teehee . . . sorry I took so long to update! Glad my story is addicting . . . I think . . . ^_^ Thank you for reviewing my story! I made this chapter a bit longer, about 2400 words (which is more than I usually do) I'll try to make them longer from now on! ^_^  
  
Pinklebabe: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LiLKiKi15: Well, I guess you found out, now didn't you? ^_~ Thanks for the review!  
  
MOON PRINCESS: Wow! Multiple reviews! I feel so special! ^_^ Teehee. Did you seriously print out my story? That must have taken up a lot of paper! I'm glad you feel its worthy of using up lots of paper to print out on. ^_~ YAH! You're weird too? Niiice! Weird people are cool. Or maybe I'm just saying that because I'm weird. ::thinks:: Hmm . . . Fun! You live in Texas? How's it goin' over there? ^____^" Ooh, too much babbling. If you've taken the time to actually read my mindless jabber, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Crystal jade: Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Hehehe . . . yes . . . Serena got the answer correct! Hurray for Serena! ^_^ Darien won't get sucked into Mai's trap . . . well, at least not completely. I guess you'll just have to read to figure out what I mean! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DancerSwT: Well, I definitely don't want you to go crazy, so I updated! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hope you liked that chapter! ^_^ I'll try to update as soon as I can, but finals are coming up and I REALLY need to do great. ::sigh:: SO much pressure!!! Well, thanks for reviewing. Please leave me reviews so I'll have something to look forward to when I take a break from the endless studying. ^_~ PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	18. Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon . . . in case that's not apparent by now. ^_~  
  
AN: Yah! So . . . finals are FINALLY over . . . and I can write more! Haha. Finals are FINALLY over. I'm such a loser, but yeah. Thank you to everyone who wished me good luck on my finals. ^_^ It made me happy!!! SOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SOOO LONG!!! FORGIVE MEEEE!!! ::hides::  
  
Just to give you a "heads-up", I guess it could be called . . . Serena and Darien are NOT aware that they truly are in love yet. They just find a strange sort of attraction towards each other and are beginning to like each other, even though they are denying it. There's a lot more involved than that though . . . there's more to the story, just to warn you. ^_^ You'll see what I mean . . . I just didn't want you to get your hopes up and then begin to attack me when something bad happens. ^____^"  
  
Thanks for all the suggestions and everything! I really appreciate them! I think I got it all worked out, in my head. ^_^" Read the comments at the end if you had a question or whatever that I answered, because I'm much too lazy to type it all twice. Anyway, I should get onto the story. So here it is, hope you like it!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18: Falling  
  
"Darien!" Yori whispered, careful not to speak too loudly.  
  
"Huh?" Darien tore his eyes from the television screen and glanced over at the other side of the couch, a slightly irate expression covering his face.  
  
His face relaxed as his eyes fell upon Serena's sleeping form, curled over on her side, clutching a pillow in her arms.  
  
"Should we wake her up?" Yori asked sleepily, her eyelids drooping from lack of sleep and exhaustion.  
  
"Naw. I'll just take her to the guest room. Go ahead and get some sleep."  
  
Yori nodded and trudged out of the room, rubbing her eyes blearily with her fists. She muttered a groggy 'good night' and staggered incoherently up the stairs.  
  
Darien sighed wearily and glanced down at Serena.  
  
She looked so peaceful - different from her usual bubbly self.  
  
His hand shot up to the back of his head and mussed up his hair, trying to think of a way to take her to the other room without waking her. He carefully lifted her up, cradling her in his strong arms.  
  
She stirred in his arms, heavy lids lifting to reveal cerulean orbs that stared at him dazedly before drifting slowly shut. He studied her face for a moment, soaking up the sight of her unparalleled beauty. Golden bangs fell over her closed eyes, her long, elegant eyelashes casting faint shadows on her face. Her porcelain skin shone brightly in the dark, its creamy color resembling that of an angel.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered and she snuggled her face into his shoulder. Darien's body stiffened. Realizing that she had not woken up, he entered the room and laid her carefully on the bed.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, she shivered and mumbled, blindly groping for a blanket.  
  
"Serena . . ." he breathed.  
  
He wanted desperately to hold her in his arms and thaw her freezing body with his warmth. Whenever he was around her, he wanted to comfort her, protect her.  
  
No, he thought. I'm tired. I can't think straight. I'm just going to go to sleep and forget any feeling I might have for Serena. I mean, Meatball head.  
  
He grabbed the blanket off the foot of the bed and tenderly placed it over her resting form.  
  
She curled over on her side and engulfed herself in the thick, wooly material, snuggling her head and exhaling deeply.  
  
He paused to look back at her before leaving the room.  
  
Sighing, he closed the door behind him and banged his head softly on the adjacent wall.  
  
"What are you doing to me, Serena?" he murmured. "Why can't I think whenever I'm around you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena rubbed her eyes, blinded by the bright rays of sun shining through the clear, glass window. Sitting up in the guest bed, she curled her toes and stretched her legs, reflecting on how comfortable her sleep had been.  
  
No dreams, no nightmares, just sleep.  
  
Serena tore off the sheets and clambered out of bed, careful not to trip in the tangled blankets. Yawning, she made her way to the bathroom and sleepily got dressed.  
  
"It must be early." She mumbled, seeing that no one was in the kitchen.  
  
It was strange for her, waking up early, being alone in a kitchen in the morning. She rarely had a chance to be alone, engulfed in complete peace and silence.  
  
She savored every second of it.  
  
*Whack*  
  
A noise came from the hallway. Serena frowned, wondering what it was. Due to her insatiable curiosity, she wandered down the deserted hallway, following the strange sounds, echoing throughout the seemingly abandoned house.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds stopped and the house returned to its previous serene state. Serena continued down the hallway to a room, deprived of a door. It was simply a doorway, which led to a large room she had never noticed before.  
  
Inside contained a punching bag, weights, tumbling mats, and a fine collection of both real and wooden swords. Besides those items, the room was bare, uncluttered by useless things.  
  
Something - or rather someone - caught her eye. Darien. The source of the noise and her constant state of confusion.  
  
She was surprised to see him shirtless; sitting on the mat with his bare back leaned up against the wall. He greedily drank the remaining water in his bottle, rose, and took a stance on the mat, grasping the wooden sword tightly in his hands.  
  
He practiced a series of advanced maneuvers, performing each of them with ease and a grand air of confidence.  
  
"Woah." She breathed, as she watched him train.  
  
She stared at him, her jaw hanging open, not only by his great show of skill, but at the fluid movements of his exposed upper body. His muscular physique seemed to know all the stances and like clockwork, Darien's body performed them flawlessly.  
  
Without any material covering the flawless flesh of his torso, she could fully appreciate the muscle that made up his impressive body. His shoulders were strong and broad; his arms well-toned.  
  
He was not amazingly muscular, but enough so that she could see the ripples in his abdomen.  
  
Serena watched him with interest, feeling slightly guilty about staring at his impressive form.  
  
He paused, his breath ragged and panting with exhaustion. His body was saturated with sweat, his taut muscles sore and in need of rest.  
  
Serena began to back away, afraid that he would leave the room and find her outside the doorway. In her nervous state, she knocked into a large vase, which began to topple off the table.  
  
With her lightening fast reflexes, she managed to catch it before it fell, although she was unable to stop it from producing a loud noise that rang through the hallway.  
  
She ducked into the room across the hall, still peering into the training room.  
  
He casually wandered towards the corner of the room and grabbed a towel off the rack, seemingly unaware of any noise. Covering his face with it, he wiped off the excess sweat and threw it on an empty chair. Glancing towards the doorway, he saw a tiny part of Serena's hair disappear behind the wall. He grinned, as he wiped the sweat off his body.  
  
It couldn't be. She couldn't be looking at him. Or could she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena exhaled, pleased that she had not been caught staring at him.  
  
I can't boost that ego of his, she thought. He thinks enough of himself without having to know what I really think about him.  
  
Wait, WHAT? What I really think about him is that he is an insensitive jerk who has no idea how he affects other people. He only cares about himself. Selfish pig, she convinced herself.  
  
No, he's not, the ever-present voice in her head echoed. You're making excuses for liking him. Excuses that don't even make sense. Give it up, there's no way you can hide it anymore. You're beginning to fall in love, with Darien.  
  
Serena slid down to the floor while leaning up against the wall, finally realizing that her inner voice was right. She couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she fought it, no matter how much she denied it - she was falling hard, for Darien.  
  
The one person who drove her insane, the one person she couldn't ever seem to get along with, the one person who always pushed her buttons, was now the one person she might be falling for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning, Meatball head! Sleep well?" Darien greeted pleasantly.  
  
"Um . . . y-yeah . . ." Serena responded, a bemused expression on her face.  
  
She didn't bother to turn around to face him as he entered the kitchen. Serena was still so confused about her thoughts, her feelings that she could no longer deny.  
  
I hate it, she thought. I don't even know how this happened! How did I get so fond of him? How did it go from utter loathing to practically head over heels?  
  
"Are you okay? Earth to Meatball head!" Darien joked, waving his hand directly in front of her face.  
  
"W-what? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She assured him, as she turned to look at him.  
  
Unexpectedly, she came face to face with his uncovered chest, a towel draped over his shoulder.  
  
Attempting, yet failing, not to blush, she looked down at the ground, unwilling to look up at him. She scurried off to the countertop to eat her breakfast, determined not to gape at Darien.  
  
"So . . ." Serena spoke with a full mouth, munching on her sweet, frosted cornflakes. "You're up early."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you, Meatball head." Darien replied simply, as he sat down across from her with his own bowl of cereal. "As I recall, you're not much of an early riser. Why today?"  
  
Serena shrugged, her eyes fixed on the sugary sweetness floating in her milk. She swirled it around with her spoon, creating a tiny whirlpool. She didn't no what to do with the awkward silence.  
  
What am I supposed to say to him? 'Oh yeah, I woke up early so I could watch you train and drool over your muscular body.' Yeah, Serena, that'll do the trick, she thought.  
  
"I guess, because it's the weekend. And I don't feel the need to wake up early, so I can just wake up whenever I feel like it."  
  
"What are you babbling on about? You make no sense." He smirked.  
  
"Whaat? YOU make no sense. If you're so cool, then why are YOU up this early?" she wailed miserably, unable to come up with a response full of wit and shrewdness.  
  
"I always wake up early on the weekends."  
  
"Good for you." She shot out bitterly, still beating herself up for her lack of cunning.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how strange you are?" he asked, his navy blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, actually. On multiple occasions. By multiple people."  
  
"Heh. I wouldn't doubt it!" he laughed.  
  
Serena smiled back, pleased that she had made him laugh.  
  
Oh great, she thought. I told myself I would stop liking him, but it seems like I just keep digging myself in deeper and deeper. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked up occasionally from his breakfast to look at her. She was mesmerizing, whether it was asleep in his arms or swirling around milk in her bowl.  
  
What is wrong with me? I went from bickering with her, to stealing glances at her across the table, he thought. And this feeling, in my gut, every time I look at her . . .  
  
He stole another glance and watched curiously as she lifted the bowl up to her lips and downed the remaining liquid.  
  
Setting the bowl down, she licked the sugary remnants off her lips.  
  
Darien froze, not bothering to chew the cereal he had just placed into his mouth. Her lower lip was a pale pink, slightly fuller than the upper lip. Serena's lips looked so enticing, so alluring.  
  
He tore his eyes away from her mouth and coughed, choking on the food that he had failed to swallow properly.  
  
"What? Can't handle your food?" Serena asked scathingly with mock concern.  
  
"Haha. Very clever." Darien shot back.  
  
"I know." She responded as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Know what?" Yori asked, as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." They both responded simultaneously.  
  
"The piggy over here was just being smothered by his food." Serena laughed derisively.  
  
"Oh, and I assume, by 'piggy' that you're addressing yourself, correct?" he turned the tables on her, grinning at his own cunning.  
  
"Pssh. Why are you so . . . insufferable?"  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
"I asked you FIRST!"  
  
"I am, because you are . . . so in order to really answer that, we would need to discover why you're so insufferable. So let's have it, Meatball head!"  
  
"Don't call me that!!! Can't you just call me by my GIVEN name?"  
  
"Let's think about that . . . no. I'd much rather call you Meatball head."  
  
"You unbearable jerk!"  
  
"Whaaat? Immature brat!"  
  
"Arrogant pig!"  
  
"ACTUAL pig!"  
  
"ARGH!" Serena screamed, balling up her fists. "Forget it."  
  
She stormed out of the room, muttering something that closely resembled the word 'impossible'.  
  
Darien's eyes laughed as she exited, while calming down to their normal stormy blue as his sister looked down on him disapprovingly.  
  
"Name calling is immature, Dare. And you say I'M the little sister." Yori teased.  
  
"That's because you are, squirt." He teased back, before heading to his room, a piece of toast clenched in between his teeth.  
  
Yori marveled at the apparent change in her brother. He seemed so different - happier somehow. After their mother died, he was always quiet, his eyes reflecting the troubles of his soul.  
  
For a while, Yori thought this "phase" of isolation would end, if only she gave him some space. But it didn't. Even years after their father deserted them and their mother passed away, he never regained that innocence, that carefree happiness that he had seemed to possess when he was younger.  
  
Instead, she watched him hide behind a veil of insincere joy and doomed relationships, only seeing a hint of the 'old' Darien when he was with his true friends. That is, until now.  
  
What exactly changed? Was it something that happened - or someone?  
  
[AN: No, Darien is not depressed, if that's what you're thinking. He's just not as happy as he was before all that stuff happened. I mean, if you're mom died, father abandoned you, and you were forced to take responsibility for everything (which is his case in this story), you wouldn't be the same either. Am I right? Luckily, there's Serena to make him all happy again! ^_^]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you so much, Yori!" Serena thanked her gratefully.  
  
"No problem! Come over any time!" Yori replied happily as she escorted Serena out of the house.  
  
"Uh . . . I don't think your brother would like that very much." Serena muttered hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sure he WOULD." Yori teased, grinning suggestively. Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. See you later!"  
  
I WISH he would, she thought. But even I know that's never going to happen.  
  
Serena walked down the pathway, turning to look back at the house.  
  
The street was emptied, only the occasional roar of a passing car to distract her from her ubiquitous thoughts.   
  
Dejectedly, she threw down her bag and glared at the sky, her neck arched towards the heavens.  
  
"Why? Why me? Why him? OF ALL PEOPLE!!!" she yelled.  
  
As if awaiting a response, she paused to stare up at the clouds hovering high above her. The sun shone brightly into the corner of her eye, but still she waited, desperately praying for an answer.  
  
Nothing, only silence ensued.  
  
She frowned distastefully and snatched up her bad, mumbling something along the lines of 'pointless' and began to head home.  
  
Little did she know that someone was watching her, thinking and feeling the exact same way she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien lay on his bed, arms cushioning his head.  
  
He stared up at the pallid ceiling, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.  
  
Her? NO, it can't be, he thought. Why did I choose her? Of all the girls I've ever noticed . . . why her?  
  
Entertaining, funny, innocent, beautiful, intelligent (when she wants to be), stubborn, defiant, trusting, intriguing, captivating . . . words immediately popped up in his mind, but he quickly brushed them aside carelessly.  
  
He heard the loud slam of the front door and sat up, pulling back to shades and glancing down at the sidewalk.  
  
Serena.  
  
He watched her curiously, observing her every movement. She stared up at the sky and said something that he couldn't quite seem to make out.  
  
His stomach lurched, as he saw her stalk away.  
  
How do you do it? How do you make me feel this way every time you're around?  
  
He slumped back onto his bed, continuing his thoughts.  
  
What is it that's got me falling for you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Wow. I think that just might be my longest chapter!!! Well, I definitely have to thank all my great reviewers, who I can not seem to thank enough . . . ^_~  
  
Usagi Usako Chiba: Hehe . . . well, I don't think I'm going to have her spying on them because that might take up too many chapters! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ngan: Thanks for being so patient! I'm SOOO glad you enjoy reading my story! It makes me feel happy! ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Mae-E: Thank you for all your suggestions and nice comments! ^__^" I think I might have more fighting, but not as senshi. I haven't been able to watch Sailor Moon in such a long time, and can't really describe anything because the last time I was able to watch Sailor Moon was probably . . . oh . . . a few years ago. That's why I got the whole eye color thing messed up! ^___^" Thank you so much for your suggestion though! I really appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Panda10s: Hahaha . . . You're a funny kid. Thanks for your suggestion. I think that's probably what I am going to do. Yep yep. Most likely! See ya lata! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DarkTenshi23: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry I haven't read your stories, but I didn't realize you had any written because you didn't log in! I'll be sure to read them! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: What? I thought I put a sentence in there that said he was the one! I'm pretty sure I did . . .yeah, after the part when they fall and Serena is thinking about his laughter. ^_^ Yep yep. Darien is rather oblivious, now isn't he? ^_~ I know a BUNCH of my guy friends are like that, so I just HAD to add it in! ^_^ Anyways, thank you for reviewing!  
  
LiLKiKi15: Thank you for the luck on finals! I did pretty well, actually! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Moonlightshadows: Yah! I updated again! Woohoo! I still can't believe you actually wanted to put my story on your site! ^____^ Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
JRTXLUVERX4LIFE: Wow! Do you really think so? That is so nice! I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Forever His: Yep yep! Power to the hopeless romantics! ^_^ I think there are many many of us though . . . Thank you for the luck on finals! I hope you did well, also! Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Mage Raistlin: Thank you! Hmm . . . I'm contemplating that right now. What do you think? Should something bad happen to Mai, or should Serena befriend her and change Mai's ways? Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Kuramie and Kaiaramith: ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Crystal jade2: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
DancerSwT: Thank you for wishing me luck on finals! Thank you also for reviewing!!!  
  
MOONPRINCESS: That's cool that you have a boyfriend! Good luck with him! ^_^ I'm so glad you enjoy reading my story! Sorry for making you wait! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A-Shoo-Lee: Dunno if you are reading this, but thanks for reviewing on your own! I'm sooo proud! ^_^ FINALS ARE OVERRRR!!! HOORAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I was reading this REALLY good fanfiction called JUST A COINCIDENCE by EtrnalRhapsodi. I thought it was really really really . . . (need I go on?) well written and the plot was great. I only wish my writing was half . . . no, a third as great as that one. I'd suggest you'd check it out. It's just a suggestion, but I think you might enjoy it . . . ^_^  
  
OOH! That reminds me! I wanted to know whether you thought I should have something bad happen to Mai (if so, what? Nothing TOO bad . . .) or if you think Serena should befriend her and have Mai realize her wrongdoing, have them become friends, with Mai no longer fighting for Darien . . . you get the picture. PLEASE help me out! I'm SOOO stuck! I would really appreciate it!  
  
Oookay. Well, I really hope you liked this chapter. I did my best, so hopefully it will be up to your standards. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please review! Your reviews have really inspired me to continue! Plus, if you took the time to read through all my random comments, you might as well take the time to review, right? ^_~ 


	19. All That Matters

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is NOT mine. And probably never will be . . .  
  
AN: First off, let me tell you how incredibly SORRY I am for making you wait so long. We were remodeling the computer room, which just happens to be the computer with internet access. I tried to go to school and get online then, but I they told me I couldn't. I TRIED explaining to them that fanfiction IS school-related, but they didn't believe me. ^_^ So, I couldn't update. FINALLY, we got the computer hooked up and I can go online now! YAH! ::dance::  
  
Plus, I had writer's block. Not much of an excuse, I know! This chapter is not that great. I rewrote it because my first idea didn't really make sense. I hope it's okay, though, even if it's not that great. Anyway, I'm sure you've waited long enough, so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19: All That Matters  
  
"Lita! Why don't you EVER eat lunch with us anymore?!?!" Mina whined, bouncing up next to Lita as they walked.  
  
"Why don't you guys join me with the rest of Andrew's friends? They're really nice." Lita suggested.  
  
"Heh. Nice, you say? How nice?" Mina grinned cheekily, winking.  
  
"Ugh . . . a one track mind, Mina. A one track mind."  
  
"Hey! Can I help it? I guess we'll eat with you and Andrew." Mina shrugged.  
  
"WHAAT?" Serena burst out, as she caught up and began to walk alongside them. "We are NOT eating with HIM."  
  
"Who? Andrew? What's wrong with him?" Lita inquired defensively.  
  
"Not Andrew. DARIEN. I can't stand him!" Serena scowled.  
  
"You know, Meatball head. They always say you can't stand the ones you love." Raye smirked, as they met up with her on the walkway.  
  
"Ha! If THIS is love, I don't want to see what hate is like."  
  
"C'mon Serena! Give the guy a chance! He's really not that bad." Lita admitted encouragingly.  
  
"That's what YOU think. I bet you that he is actually his 'normal' self around me, and he keeps up this nice, sweet façade around everyone else. Either that, or I've done something terribly wrong to upset the gods and their punishing me by sending him to torture me."  
  
"You're so cynical, Serena. Lighten up. Let's just eat lunch and forget that Darien even goes to this school." Mina advised firmly.  
  
"Easier said than done . . ." Serena muttered, as she followed them to a secluded section of the school.  
  
They sat down on the stone table and brought out their lunches, hungrily inspecting what everyone else had to eat, in case they wanted to trade.  
  
"Ugh . . . I swear. I'm cursed. That's it. CURSED!" Serena moaned, a frown passing across her usually cheery visage.  
  
Andrew, Darien, Mai, and a couple other people joined them, causing the table to fill up rapidly.  
  
Andrew slipped in next to Lita, who blushed furiously. Raye and Mina, who sat opposite of Serena, were conversing with two of Andrew's friends, who both happened to be male.  
  
They all seemed quite content with the seating arrangement, all with the exception of one disgruntled Meatball head.  
  
To her left was Melvin, an extremely intelligent boy who seemed to lack the charisma and suaveness needed to be 'cool'. Somehow, he'd joined them and was excitedly breathing down Serena's neck, offering her a piece of cauliflower from his lunchbox.  
  
"Uh . . . no thanks, Melvin. I think I'll pass." She said, straining her neck away from him.  
  
"Are you sure? Cauliflowers are healthy, and mighty tasty if you ask me." He stated, in a wheezy voice that constantly sounded as if he had a nasal congestion.  
  
She absolutely detested ANYTHING healthy, cauliflower included.  
  
[AN: I have NOTHING against cauliflower. Honestly . . . I just couldn't think of anything else for Serena to dislike . . . and I heard a lot of people don't like it. ^_^]  
  
"Y-yeah, Melvin. I'm fine, thanks." She persuaded him, an awkward, nervous smile on her face.  
  
"O-oka . . . ACHOO!" he sneezed, as Serena's face dropped and she tried to inch further away from him.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Meatball head? Push me off the bench?" the person to her right snapped. "I didn't realize you needed so much room."  
  
She groaned inwardly. Not him too, she thought. Did I do something SO wrong that I deserved this?  
  
"No, actually. I'm trying to eat my lunch without being smashed by two guys who aren't exactly on my number one choice of people to sit next to." She retorted.  
  
Darien leaned back slightly to see who was on the other side of Serena. He grinned cheekily, as Melvin pushed his glasses further up his nose with his finger.  
  
"Sucks for you."  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm quite aware of that." She winced, as Melvin sneezed once more.  
  
"Who knows, Meatball head. Maybe you two will get to know each other and fall in love, and then you can have little allergy-ridden mini-Melvins."  
  
"Haha. Very funny."  
  
"You never know. That could be YOUR dream guy, right there." He pointed at Melvin, who was picking cauliflower chunks out of his teeth.  
  
Serena looked slowly at Melvin and hurriedly turned away, her eyes screwed shut.  
  
"What? You don't want to gaze longingly at your future husband?"  
  
"Argh! I can't TAKE this anymore!" she yelled, her temper rising. "I'm leaving."  
  
She shoved Darien to the side and got off the table. Waving goodbye to her friends, she stalked off, trudging up the grassy hill.  
  
"Serena! Wait!" a voice yelled.  
  
Serena ignored the voice and continued to hike up the hill towards a nearby sakura tree. She dropped to the floor, leaned up against it, and folded her arms across her chest, staring blankly at the students walking past her.  
  
What was his problem? What's MY problem? I can NOT like him. That is it. I'm over him. Completely. It was just a short-lived infatuation. He can go find some other girl to bother, she firmly decided.  
  
Why does he bother me so much anyway? What is it about me that repulses him so much that he finds the insatiable need to bug me?  
  
It's probably because I'm not pretty enough. Maybe the mere sight of me makes him cringe and he just can't resist poking fun at me.  
  
Serena glanced back at the table of people, who were laughing merrily as if nothing had happened.  
  
Some friends, she thought.  
  
Darien threw a piece of trash into a nearby bin and took a bow, grinning smugly.  
  
Arrogant jerk, Serena rolled her eyes. What a show off.  
  
Darien was in standing with one leg atop the bench, towering above all the others. He spoke for a while and everyone immediately erupted in a sea of giggles and guffaws.  
  
Her face changed from a scowl to a calm, almost happy smirk, as she watched him converse with the others at the table.  
  
His charisma, his charm, his cockiness was so alluring. It drew her to him in the first place. But, no . . . she had made up her mind to end her ridiculous "obsession" with love and happiness and dreams.  
  
I'm going to be alone, forever. And that's okay. That's fine. I can handle being alone for the rest of my life. I know! I'll become a hermit who takes care of stray cats and lives a life of solitude in the woods. THAT is my future, she thought.  
  
Despite her recent decision to be cut off from all human contact, she had a feeling in her heart that it was far more difficult than she made it out to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where'd Serena go?" Raye questioned, looking around wildly.  
  
"I think I might have made her a BIT mad . . . I'll go talk to her." Darien offered guiltily.  
  
He didn't know why he had acted that way. Whenever he was around her, he lost all sense of sophistication and charm, and instead morphed into a taunting, bumbling idiot.  
  
"It's okay, Darien. I'll just go talk to her. I have some things to apologize for, myself." Mai offered, her voice dripping with mock sympathy.  
  
It looks like Mai has changed a lot, he thought to himself. Maybe she's not the clingy, whiney girl I used to know.  
  
"You're so nice, Mai!" Ai cooed, delivering the line that she and Mai had practiced earlier.  
  
Serena's friends glanced over at each other, exchanging skeptical looks. They were each attempting to guess Mai's true intentions and eventually decided to assume that she was being sincere (being the trusting people that they were).  
  
Darien nodded somewhat unsurely and stood up for a better view of the trashcan. Coolly, he tossed his trash into the bin like a basketball through a hoop. His onlookers applauded and whistled as he took an exaggerated bow.  
  
"So, Darien . . . tell us about this oh-so-interesting incident in your class with Miss Tanuki." Mina demanded, giddy with excitement.  
  
"Um . . . okay. So it all starts off when this kid next to me, Yousuke, who was practically snoring while Miss Tanuki was teaching . . ." Darien began.  
  
Serena's friends pushed all worries about Mai to the back of their minds and focused on watching Darien play out that day's previous events, mimicking Miss Tanuki with charisma and accuracy.  
  
Mai rose from her seat and smoothed out her school skirt with a quick brush of her hand. She pushed a sheet of her lengthy, silky hair behind her and began to walk up the hill, slightly swaying her hips with each step.  
  
Once she reached the top of the hill, she gazed adoringly at Darien for a moment and smirked. He was perfect, and if her plan worked, he would be hers – all hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tsukino!" Mai growled malevolently, as she approached Serena, who was pouting underneath a sakura tree, its blossoms floating down around her.  
  
The sweet silence of Serena's tranquil meditation was shattered by Mai's harsh tones.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and shot Mai an irritating look. Why was SHE here?  
  
"You called?" she asked, pitching her voice as cold and cruel as she could.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Mai announced, watching with beady eyes as Serena hoisted herself up from the ground and became level with Mai.  
  
"Oh. Do tell."  
  
"You were right."  
  
"I was? Right about what? What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"You were right when you said you weren't a threat to me. Because I just realized that you're NOT."  
  
"That's great, Mai. Now, if you would excuse me . . ." Serena rolled her eyes once more and began to head back towards the large group.  
  
"You couldn't be a threat to me even if you tried, Tsukino. I mean, honestly. I can't believe I even thought that Darien would choose a scrawny little Meatball-headed brat like you. Over me!" Mai exclaimed smugly.  
  
"I really hate to break it to you, but are you aware that you two are NOT TOGETHER? He broke up with you! Get over it!" Serena emphasized her words.  
  
What was Mai trying to do by telling her this?  
  
"You're just jealous. Do you see how he looks at me? Soon, we'll be together and you'll just be another one of his dorky sister's friends."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
Serena continued to walk away, as Mai followed her, insulting Serena as they walked.  
  
"You're nothing to him, Tsukino."  
  
"Fine. I didn't ask to be anything to him. Like I've said before, you can have him. I really don't care." Serena muttered, not bothering to look at Mai.  
  
"That's what you say, but you're just afraid. Afraid that I'll take everything you have away from you. If I wanted to spend my precious time, I could ruin your life. I could take away your friends, your boyfriends, your pride."  
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face Mai. She stepped forward so that she was only a few inches away from her. Staring up slightly into Mai's lifeless orbs, she sent her the most hateful glare that she could muster. She sent Mai all the feelings of revulsion and detestation that she had been keeping inside her.  
  
"Mai, nothing you do would even slightly faze me. I think YOU'RE the one who's afraid."  
  
"Ha. I can prove it. I'll break up Andrew and your friend, what's her name? Lita? Ah, yes. Granted, Andrew isn't my first choice, but he'll do . . ." she grinned maliciously, knowing that she had struck a chord.  
  
"Leave them alone." Serena snarled through clenched teeth, her hand tightened into a fist.  
  
She shook of anger – rage building up inside of her.  
  
Mai wouldn't try to ruin Lita's relationship with Andrew. She couldn't. Serena wouldn't let her.  
  
"Well then. I thought you said that nothing I did would put you off?" Mai laughed derisively.  
  
"You can do anything you want to ME. Don't involve anyone else. This is all between you and me. Though I don't even know why . . . why are you even associating with me if Darien is the person you really want?"  
  
"Because everything you are. Everything you ever will be, makes me sick. You and your 'sweet' character. You're so naïve, believing in love and all those things. What? Do you expect a knight in shining armor to come sweep you off your feet? Life doesn't work like that. Fairy tales aren't real, Tsukino. Stop dreaming. You pretend to be so innocent and nice, but you're really a pathetic, friendless, dateless, manipulative, lying, devious, delusional b—"  
  
In that one second, Serena did something no one ever thought she would have the heart to do. She punched her – hard.  
  
Things seemed to move in slow motion in that brief moment in time. Serena couldn't stand hearing Mai say all those horrible things. They just weren't true.  
  
She couldn't stand hearing how Mai planned to ruin Lita's relationship. Lita deserved to be happy, even if Serena wasn't.  
  
She shook with resentment, trying desperately hard to contain herself. When Mai had commented on all her dreams of falling in love, she lost it. Then, she just kept spitting out insults. One after another. All directed towards her.  
  
So, before she could control herself, her fist sprung out at Mai's face, making contact with her practically perfect nose. Serena heard a large crack and watched as a river of blood ran freely.  
  
Mai cried out in anguish, twisting her facial features and covering her bloodied nose with her hands.  
  
Ai and the rest of Mai's friends came rushing to her side, followed by Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy.  
  
"Mai! What happened?" Ai asked, holding back the evil laugh in her mind.  
  
Mai's plan worked. Though it gave her a broken nose, provoking Serena was full-proof.  
  
"S-She just broke my nose!" Mai stuttered, through forced sobs.  
  
"She deserved it. That witch." Serena muttered under her breath.  
  
"I tried to be your friend, and you just attacked me." She spat out scathingly.  
  
Serena shook her head vigorously, stumbling back, a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"W-what? Liar! You were insulting me and threatening me!"  
  
"Darien! Thank goodness! I think her nose is broken! Can you carry her to the hospital wing?" Ai requested, sending him sympathetic puppy-eyes.  
  
Darien looked down at Mai, who continued her charade by writhing on the grassy hill. The corners of his mouth tightened and he stared piercingly at Serena, as if to look through her.  
  
"Sure." He replied after a while.  
  
Ai spun around and turned to Serena, making sure that Darien could clearly hear her.  
  
"You know, Serena. I know what Mai did to you was wrong, but I never thought you'd stoop THIS low. I never thought you could be so cruel. She didn't ACTUALLY injure you that much. You couldn't just let her be happy. If her heart wasn't broken enough, now so is her nose. You're despicable."  
  
Darien's face was completely stoic, deprived of any clue that would give away his thoughts.  
  
He grabbed Mai's shoulders and directed her towards the hospital wing, pushing her in front of him.  
  
Serena just stared blankly at him, her cerulean orbs full of hurt and innocence. She wouldn't let Ai's words get to her. They were all lies. She wouldn't.  
  
His stormy blue eyes searched her face, trying to discover the truth. She didn't. She wouldn't. It just wasn't . . . Serena.  
  
But why would they lie? What motivation did they have?  
  
She couldn't have done it, he thought. Serena's not like that. She would've gotten revenge already if she wanted to. Or maybe this is her revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This can't be happening, Serena thought. They can't honestly believe that I would hurt her for no good reason.  
  
"You couldn't just let her be happy. If her heart wasn't broken enough, now, so is her nose. You're despicable." Ai's voice rang through her brain.  
  
Despicable. Is that what I am? How can they think that? She threatened to break up Lita and Andrew. I couldn't let that happen!  
  
Serena stared blankly at the ground, fighting back the river of tears behind her eyes. She swore never to cry in front of them.  
  
Then, she glanced up and her crystal blue orbs connected with stormy azure. She broke her gaze, as her eyes clouded with tears, threatening to fall at any second.  
  
Forget it, Serena thought, tearing her eyes away from him. I don't care.  
  
I know I had a reason to hurt her. And that's all that matters.  
  
Who cares if stupid Darien doesn't believe me.  
  
I don't care what he thinks, and I NEVER WILL.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I love all my reviewers! You're all so great! ^_^ I'm sooo soooo sorry it took so long to update, but I tried to make it longer! ^_~ Thank you so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Chaosti: Really? Faithful follower? COOL! To answer your question, YES! But, that won't happen until the very end. Hehe. He calls her 'Serena' in his head, but eventually, he'll call her 'Serena' to her face. ^_^ Erm . . . I just put them training because I think in Japan, they train, like Kendo, or something. As a sport. Or they could just be training for fun! ^____^" Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Panda10s: Aw! You're so sweet! Speechless? That's a relief! ^_^ Hahaha . . . did you notice that I modeled Mina after you? ONE TRACK MIND! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ngan: Aw! I'm sorry you are unhappy! T_T I AM glad that you like my story though! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really hope you stop being so unhappy! Thanks again for the review!  
  
Mo0onPrincess: Yeah, I guess there are! Seriously? A new car? That is so cool! I can't even drive yet! Ack! A few more months maybe. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Moonlightshadows: I DID update! Yay! Hehe. I'm so glad you like it! Thank you so much!  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: That's okay! I FORGIVE YOU!!! Any review is better than none, no? Haha. Ooh, maybe Serena and Darien won't get together for a few more chapters . . . ^___^" Hehe. Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MOON PRINCESS: HELLO! I'm okay! Aww . . . sorry about your boyfriend. MEN are complicated! Pssh . . . ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DarkSun: Yay! Reviews are always good! ^_^ I had to have my computer fixed too! That's why I couldn't update for a long time! I'm so glad you like my story! ^_~ IT makes me so happy! No problem! I'm happy to explain anything and everything! Hmm . . . I never thought of this ( ^m^ as folding hands! COOL! You learn something new everyday! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shiro-angel: Yeah, I doubt I could write a decent story about them as senshi. ^_^ You write fanfics too? What's your penname? Is it just shiro- angel? I'll check it out and review! I haven't updated in a while either! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LiLKiKi15: Hehe! Sorry I made you wait! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PoisonMoon: Thank you so much! That's so sweet! My story? Incredible? Thank you thank you! Thanks for reviewing too!  
  
Mae-E: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katana-hime: Yeah! I recently read it! It's a really great story! Thanks for the suggestions! MY STORY? Maybe even better than Just a Coincidence? I'm so glad you think so! That's a HUGE compliment! Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Lill: You do? I was thinking that too! I'm not sure exactly what I'm planning on doing though. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
DancerSwT: Hehe. Thanks! That means a lot to me! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So sorry I haven't updated in around 3 weeks. I'll definitely try to update sooner next time. In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think should happen to Mai! I'm having extreme writer's block on this part of the story! Please give me any suggestions or comments or whatever! Thanks! REVIEWS are wonderful! So, PLEASE REVIEWWWW!!! ^__^" 


	20. A Little Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon . . . o(_)o Darn!  
  
AN: I have to say how SORRY I am for not updating. ::hangs head in shame:: I know it's a completely lame excuse, but everything has been so busy right now and I'm having a severe case of writer's block. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me!!! T_T  
  
Also, I know the whole thing with Raye being with Darien was in the original Sailor Moon, but it's not going to be like that in my story. I dunno, it's just too hard to fit it in here. Either way, I think I've made you wait far too long (did I mention I'm sorry about that?) so I'll just let you get to the story. Hope you like it!  
  
OOH! HAVE TO WARN YOU. CLIFFHANGER!!! JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20: A Little Faith  
  
"Oh Darien, it was so horrible. She just . . . attacked me. That's what I get for trying to make peace with her. What a horrible girl." Mai babbled incessantly.  
  
He tuned out Mai's shrill voice as they headed towards the hospital wing.  
  
The look that Serena gave him, right before he left to escort Mai . . . it was so innocent, so honest.  
  
But they HAD seen her take a hit at Mai.  
  
"Darien? Are you listening to me?" a voice called, jolting him back into reality.  
  
"Huh? O-oh. Yeah." He mumbled.  
  
"So, as I was saying. That brat just punched me, right when I was extending a warm hand of friendship. Some people are just crazy."  
  
Blah, blah, blah. Does she HAVE to keep talking about this? Darien rolled his eyes as Mai continued to relay her side of the story.  
  
He never thought Serena would be the kind of person to seek revenge, but then again, how well did he know her?  
  
What was she to him anyway?  
  
A nuisance? His sister's classmate? His enemy? Or daresay, his friend?  
  
His mind became a huge blur, unable to sort out his thoughts, his feelings, anything.  
  
I need to take my mind off things, he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stared at the chalkboard, giving off the appearance of a concentrated student, rather than a confused and distressed one.  
  
Her head ached from thinking too hard, not about Miss Takahashi's latest novel choice, but about the previous events that day.  
  
She massaged her temples and diverted her eyes from the chalkboard, which appeared (to her) to be covered in alien scribbles and scrawls.  
  
She was furious with Mai for being . . . well . . . Mai.  
  
Furious with that group of people for believing the words that came out of Mai's snake-like lips.  
  
Furious with Darien for not believing her – for not doing anything.  
  
Most of all, she was furious with herself. For caring.  
  
It doesn't matter what people think. The people that care don't matter, and the people that matter, don't care.  
  
That was what she had always been told. And she had lived by it. Up until now.  
  
I am NOT going to think about this, she told herself determinedly. I was right, and that's all I need to know.  
  
I am NOT going to think about Darien and his stupid ways. He is not worth thinking about in the first place.  
  
Inside, she knew that she needed him to believe her. She wanted him to believe her.  
  
Darien thinks I'm annoying already, so it won't matter if he thinks I'm a bully too. He probably thinks I am the worst human being on the planet, she thought.  
  
And that's fine by me. Let him think that. See if I care.  
  
The bell rang, barging into her thoughts. She slowly rose from her seat and trudged out of the classroom, realizing that she had spent the entire class thinking about the one person she had decided was not worth thinking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena went through her studies the next few days, putting on a content face among her friends and family. Inside, her mind was chaos. It was as if she was lost in a maze, without a compass or a way out.  
  
Darien wasn't much better off. He'd work out, run, listen to music blaring on the radio, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get the image of a certain Meatball-headed girl out of his mind.  
  
At school, over town, they avoided each other.  
  
Darien would sit a few seats away from Serena in the cafe, only to avert his gaze to the nearest group of condiments on the table.  
  
Likewise, Serena would change directions as Darien came towards her in the crowded hallways – especially if he was within arms length of Mai, which was usually the case.  
  
Mai was hanging over him like a bad cold, talking about how horrible Serena was for "attacking her". He grew weary of hearing Mai's incessant chattering.  
  
Though he would never admit it, he missed talking to Serena. He missed the encounters he had with her. The witty exchange between them. The smirk on Serena's face and the unmistakable glint in her eye when she was right.  
  
He wondered silently, if she ever thought about him.  
  
Serena insisted that Yori come to HER house and refused the frequent ride- to-school offers Yori persistently made.  
  
Serena and Darien were both too puzzled, bemused, baffled to deal with each other.  
  
It became a daily ritual – avoiding the mere sight of the other.  
  
Days of this quickly turned into a week.  
  
I thought I would stop thinking about him by now, Serena screamed inwardly. I haven't seen or talked to him in over a week, and he still manages to drive me mad. Figures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena! That's your fifth scoop of ice cream!" Raye exclaimed disbelievingly.  
  
"Your point being? Ice cream is good for the soul." Serena stated as-a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"Good for your soul . . . yes, but not so good for your soon-to-be bulging belly." Raye retorted knowledgably, a smug look on her face.  
  
"Hey! What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Nothing . . . piggy." Raye coughed loudly into her hand.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
The girls glared menacingly at each other for a second, an excited tension between them, before bursting into peals of laughter.  
  
"Hey, I should be heading back to the temple. Grandpa might be worried." Raye said regretfully, after she stopped laughing for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, me too. See you later, Raye!" Serena waved goodbye and headed down the street, ice cream cone in hand.  
  
"Don't let all that ice cream weigh you down!" Raye called out to Serena's retreating back.  
  
Serena spun around indignantly. Childishly, she screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue, causing Raye to chuckle fondly.  
  
What a funny girl, Raye thought. Darien's lucky to have caught her attention. It's a shame he hasn't noticed.  
  
Even Raye had noticed Serena's attraction to Darien, not to mention their obvious compatibility.  
  
Everyone knew they were perfect for each other – everyone that is, except for Darien and Serena themselves.  
  
Raye sighed and headed up the sidewalk, the darkness lit up by the glowing of the luminescent street-lights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked along the dimly lit street, happily consuming her ice cream. Its cold sweetness washed over her mouth, spreading a content feeling throughout her body.  
  
What a way to forget all your troubles, she thought.  
  
"Ahhh . . . someone help m—"a voice screamed frantically.  
  
It was quickly muffled and the street was once again filled with silence.  
  
Serena looked around, wondering who had shrieked at such an ungodly hour.  
  
The street was deserted, only the rustling of the trees, swaying softly in the cool breeze.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted a few moving shapes in a dark alley, the light unable to reach it. What she saw, she was definitely not expecting.  
  
Mai. Two men were roughly attempting to drag her through the alley into a limousine.  
  
Her mouth was covered by a tight black strip of cloth, unable to emit the earsplitting cry for help that Serena had heard before.  
  
For a moment, Serena contemplated whether or not to help her.  
  
She deserves to be kidnapped, Serena thought. After everything she's done to me, she deserves it.  
  
Serena considered walking off, enjoying the rest of her evening and the rest of her treat.  
  
Then, she caught a look in Mai's eyes that she had rarely seen. What exactly was it? Fear. Helplessness.  
  
And she realized. She couldn't just leave Mai.  
  
No, she reconsidered. I should help her. No matter what she's done, no matter how many tears she's made me shed, I need to help her.  
  
Without any hesitation, she dropped her ice cream cone and bolted across the street, careful not to be seen.  
  
She ducked furtively behind a large trashcan, the overwhelming stench filling her nostrils.  
  
It's now or never, she told herself, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Hey! Get away from her!" she yelled, causing Mai's two attackers to turn around and face her.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, little girl. Just run along and go do your homework." The man replied scathingly.  
  
"Little girl? Ha. And if you knew me, you'd know that I rarely do homework. And it concerns me now, so why don't YOU run along and go pick on someone your own size?"  
  
"I think I'd rather not. Get her, Yoshio!" he commanded his partner.  
  
"Bad idea." Serena muttered, as she stepped to the side and tripped the advancing man.  
  
Quickly, she brought her hand down sharply on his back, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Whaat? Who are you?" he exclaimed incredulously.  
  
His astonished face twisted into a smirk, revealing his chipped front tooth.  
  
"Never mind. It doesn't matter, because you won't be awake long enough to tell me."  
  
He rushed her, flinging his fist at her unguarded shoulder.  
  
Reacting immediately, she twisted her shoulder backwards, evading the attack.  
  
"Big mistake, little one." He laughed derisively, as he shot out his other arm.  
  
The scene seemed to play out in slow motion. She glanced downward and watched as his fist collided into her stomach.  
  
Her eyes widened as intense pain spread throughout her body. Serena staggered backwards, her hand clutching her bruised abdomen. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Her breathing became strained, unable to comprehend what had happened.  
  
The man harshly slammed her against the brick wall, his filthy hands grabbing her arms.  
  
For once in her life, she felt helpless. The confrontation was unlike anything she had ever faced. It was nothing like sparring against Mina or Lita, nothing like defending herself against Mai and Ai, nothing like practicing fighting techniques at the temple.  
  
All Serena wanted to do was curl up in a ball and let him win. But she couldn't. She had to get up. She had to fight back.  
  
"Get . . . off . . . me." She groaned.  
  
Mustering all the strength she could, she took hold of his arm and twisted it, causing him to loosen his hold on her.  
  
With a burst of strength, she lifted her foot and struck out at his knees. His legs gave way and he sunk to the floor.  
  
Perfect, she thought.  
  
In a flash, she ran over to Mai, who seemed to be frozen, staring at the man on the floor.  
  
"Mai! Hurry up! We have to get out of here!" Serena urged worriedly.  
  
"Serena? No. I don't want you involved in this. They'll hurt you. Get away while you can." She murmured, still staring blankly.  
  
Yoshio and his partner began to rise, looks of rage on their faces.  
  
Groaning, Serena took a hold of Mai's hand and pulled her, breaking into a run.  
  
"Mai! For goodness sake! Just move – fast!" she cried desperately.  
  
They jolted down the street, the rubber soles of their shoes pounding rapidly on the hard, concrete slabs laid upon the ground.  
  
After a while, Mai began to lag behind, panting for breath. She clutched her chest, feeling a sharp pain pulse through her heart.  
  
"S-Serena, I can't run anymore. Just go." She groaned, motioning for Serena to leave.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you. C'mon. We're going right now. Just a little further, I promise." Serena urged, glancing nervously around the street for their two pursuers.  
  
She tugged on Mai's arm, pushing the searing pain in her abdomen to the back of her mind.  
  
They skidded around the corner, searching for somewhere to hide, just for a little bit.  
  
"Over there, Mai! Jump over that ledge." Serena commanded, pointing while she ran.  
  
"Are you crazy? We'll die! I think we have a better chance facing those two than flinging ourselves to our deaths on the rocks." Mai shook her head, stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"No, you dolt! Don't you remember? The sand bar will break our fall. We just have to be careful and avoid the rocks. Go ahead and go back to the two men who are trying to capture you. But I'm not." She added, snapping at Mai. "Maybe they'll be nice and let you go home unscathed. They might even offer you some money and say you've won a contest!"  
  
Mai glared at Serena's sarcastic comment, but watched in awe as Serena took a deep breath and leaped over the ledge. Serena flew in the air for a moment, before landing gracefully in a crouched position on the sand.  
  
She gently brushed off the tiny grains of sand that clung to her clothes with her palm.  
  
She gingerly ran her hand over her throbbing stomach, right where he had struck her. Serena winced, but quickly shook off the pain and regained her strong façade.  
  
"I can't do THAT, Serena." Mai's voice moaned from the top of the ridge.  
  
"C'mon Mai. Have a little faith. Just don't think about it." Serena nodded encouragingly, her voice full of patience and compassion.  
  
Silence ensued. Only the lapping of the bay water along the rocks was heard. For a moment, Serena was not sure what Mai was doing, until she watched a tall figure shoot off the cliff and land ungracefully on the sand below.  
  
"See? That wasn't THAT bad." Serena said, grinning.  
  
"Whaat? Not bad? Ha. You are craz—"she began, before Serena placed her hand over Mai's mouth and silenced her.  
  
It was quiet. Too quiet. Serena shoved Mai to the face of the cliff and spread herself as flat across it as possible. Her eyes rose up towards the pulsation of footsteps above them.  
  
"Where did those brats go? Damn! Morimoto is NOT going to be pleased with this. Holding that girl for ransom was the only thing we could do. We're gonna get it now, Yoshio." The man whined, his angered voice echoing in the stillness.  
  
"What about down there?" Yoshio suggested, motioning to the cliff's edge.  
  
Please no, Serena thought, her fingers crossed tightly.  
  
She glanced over at Mai, whose eyelids were screwed tightly together.  
  
She seemed so different than she did before. No longer the cold Ice Queen. No longer the cruel witch. No longer the defensive girlfriend. She was more vulnerable. More . . . human.  
  
I have a feeling things are going to change between us, Serena thought. That is, if we get through this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: AHHH! CLIFFHANGER, I know! I know, I know. I am so horrible. I don't know what I did to deserve such GREAT reviewers though! ^_^ I don't want to get your hopes up, so that you think this is a super-long chapter, because it really isn't. (Thanks to coey-sama for pointing that out. I really appreciate it. ^_^) I'll just respond to a few people, but PLEASE don't get offended if I didn't mention you! I really really love hearing from ALL my reviewers, it's just that some people asked about stuff or wanted something to be explained. But seriously, THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Shiro-angel, Pisces86, asuka-2004, starzstruck-1: Thank you so much for all your suggestions! They really helped me out a lot! Thank you thank you thank you! ^_^  
  
Lara1786: Yes, to your question. Sorry that part was so confusing! ^___^"  
  
Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing. Again, I hope I don't offend you by not addressing you individually. Sorry for not updating sooner. Everything has been SO crazy and busy and stuff and I had writer's block. That's so lame . . . ::hangs head in shame:: Thanks for sticking by me! For those of you who were wondering, Serena and Darien will have some more time together, but that's kinda close to the end! Guess you'll just have to wait! ^____^" Anyway, THANKS A BUNCH FOR REVIEWING! ALL OF YOU!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I'll try to update sooner, maybe a week or two. Sorry it took so long this time. Meanwhile, please review! I hope you liked the chapter; I make it over 2,000 words (if that makes up for anything, which it probably doesn't). PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! I REALLY HONESTLY BELIEVE REVIEWS REMIND ME AND INSPIRE ME TO WRITE! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
